


The Show Must Go On

by casstayinmyass



Category: American Horror Story: Freak Show, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Horror, Bearded Woman, Bi!Dean, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Cain - Freeform, Cain Being an Asshole, Cain's Bee farm, Camp Chitaqua, Cas and Jimmy Have A Crush On Dean, Cas and Jimmy are The Tattler Twins, Castiel and Jimmy Novak Are Twins, Creepy Atmosphere, Dean Has a Vagina, Dirty Talk, Disturbing Themes, Elsa's even more selfish than she is on the show, Elsa's hiding some sketchy shit, Exhibitionism, False Accusations, Framed Suicide, Gabriel is a little shit but he's cute, Gay Castiel, Gay Jimmy Novak, Gun Violence, Intersex, Intersexual Dean, Killer Clown, LOTS of Minor Character Deaths, Lawrence Kansas, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Off The Charts Violence, Offensive Labelling, Plucky Is Twisty, Psychotic Victor, Sam is a tall moose, The Novak Twins, Top Castiel, Top Jimmy, Vaginal Fingering, death of a child, freak show au, freakshow au, lots of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 33,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Jimmy Novak are conjoined twins. Dean Winchester was born with both male and female reproductive parts, and has been working at the Kansas Freak Show for the better part of his life. When Cas and Jimmy find themselves working there, there's an instant attraction to Dean... but with a killer clown terrorizing locals, and police threatening to shut them down, times are changing- can the show still go on, and can the two outcasts among others of their kind put their insecurities aside and find love for the first time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the playlist that goes along with this fic: http://8tracks.com/casstayinmyass/the-show-must-go-on :)

                                                                     

                                                             

-0-0-0-

Cas and Jimmy Novak were completely normal identical twins; normal in every way, except for one thing. They were conjoined.

One body- two heads. The two of them, now fairly grown up, had lived their lives as normally as they could- each interested in something different like normal individual brothers would be. Their lifestyle differed from normalcy when it came to sociability, though. For their whole lives, they'd been kept away from the rest of society, inside their father's house far out in the Kansas countryside where he owns Cain's Bee Farm. Cas could live with the exile, or he had learned to at least, but Jimmy just couldn't stand it- he read magazines and regularly dreamed of having a real life.

It seemed to the two brothers that they would never get out to legitimately see civilization… Cain just wouldn't let them, keeping them locked up like monsters. But were they really monsters?

They were starting to believe they were.

-0-0-0-

"Finish your food," Cain said gruffly, motioning across the table at Cas and Jimmy's half-finished dinner, "You're too thin, and if you die of malnutrition, I'm the one who has to hide the body." Jimmy looked down at the plate, but Cas was staring off out the window.

"Dad?" Jimmy suddenly started, "There's this new movie at the cinema… I read about it in the paper. It looks so romantic… and, well… I'd love to go see it. I mean, we've never even been!"

Cain glared at him. "You know you can't do that, and you know damn well why. Stop bothering me with stupid questions." Jimmy looked down, and Cas spoke up.

"Can we at least tend to the bees? Surely we can go that far out. I find them enthralling."

Cain was silent. "I don't have a bee-mask big enough for the both of you," he said, somewhat mockingly, and Cas sighed.

"That's not why you're declining my request."

"Castiel, I don't want to go through this again, not right now-"

"Father, I wish you would stop treating us like outcasts! We're 22, we deserve a chance to go and see what's really out there."

"Don't you get it?" Cain snapped, "You two are outcasts! You're freaks!" He rubbed his temples, and went back to cutting his meatloaf.

Castiel looked up at him. "It wasn't our fault she died, you know." Cain slammed his fork down, and Jimmy cringed.

 _Why do you have to go and start things with him?_ Jimmy thought to Castiel, and Cas frowned.

_Keep quiet, I'll handle it._

Since the two were joined, they could communicate with each other through thoughts alone, even have the same dreams. It was both a blessing and a curse sometimes.

"We don't talk about that, boy," Cain growled, "I thought I made that clear." His eyes wandered over to the photograph he kept of their mother, Collette, on the mantle.

"Then stop blaming us," Cas replied calmly.

"Your mother would still be alive if it weren't for you!" Cain barked, "What woman can withstand giving birth to a two-headed deformity?! My Collette," he sniffed, staring at the picture in longing, "All because of _you_."

He took a deep breath. "Don't dare ask again if you can do normal things. Because you can never be normal. Not ever. People will take one look at you and scream."

"Then we'll run away!" Jimmy spoke up, and Cas closed his eyes, breathing through his nose.

_I said, I'll handle this._

_I'm helping!_

_You're antagonizing._

Cain glared at them. "Who do you have without me? Hm? No one!" Jimmy bit his lip, but Cas was glaring right back at him. Then Cain shook his head.

"After all I've done for you… protecting you from the cruelty of the world. You know what I should do for you unappreciative little shits? I should send you to a prison! Or some mental facility, where they’ll keep you alive only to test you and dissect you… that’ll teach you!”

Castiel could feel himself shaking as he listened to Cain's threats, and his hand started to move.

_Cas. Don't…_

_Just keep quiet, Jimmy._

_No, Cas, don't-!_

"Wouldn't they just love you there?! You'll be really happy. I'll send a letter tomorrow, should I then? I've been wanting to get rid of you freaks since the day I saw you- you'll never be loved! You'll never-"

Castiel grabbed the knife, and slashed it across Cain's throat before he could go any further. Jimmy gasped, covering his mouth with his hand, and Cas watched as their father struggled for a second, then fell to the floor, the cream carpet around him beginning to turn red.

"Castiel!" Jimmy moaned, "You… you killed him!"

"I did."

"How could you?! Killing's a sin, you know!"

"You read that bible too much."

"Cas, just what are we gonna do now?! You heard what he said… we're freaks, nobody's going to help us!"

Cas looked up from the body grimly. "We have to run. I've heard police hate people like us already, freak and murderer just screams immediate arrest and a lifetime in jail, getting beaten and kicked around by offenders twice our size. We have to leave right now." Jimmy followed his gaze, and sighed, passing a silent goodbye to the only home they had known and grown up in for the past 22 years.

-0-0-0-

"This… shouldn't be possible," Nurse Milton said, covering her mouth as she read the scan reports.

"Now, I'da said the same thing if I hadn't seen the thing with my own eyes," Dr. Adler said, "But here it is Anna, right in front of my eyes… one heart, four kidneys… and two heads."

Nurse Milton shuddered, and crossed herself as she set the papers down. "W-where did you find them?"

"Cops brought 'em in. Said they found them making their way down a rural street and brought them here."

Over in their hospital bed, Cas roused, looking around through bleary eyes. Jimmy was asleep- Cas could tell even without looking, by his steady breath and uncharacteristically peaceful silence. He touched him lightly on the shoulder, and Jimmy woke up.

"Where are we?" he whispered, rubbing his eyes.

"The hospital," Cas replied softly, "Don't worry, not a mental penitentiary or anything like that, I'm sure… but they found us walking, remember? I told them we were leaving home. I guess we must have been sedated."

Jimmy brushed his hand through his black hair. "Do you think they know?"

"No. Don't bring it up, and no one will find out." Jimmy nodded. Then he groaned.

"My head hurts!"

"I know," Cas deadpanned, for he could feel the pain through his twin. Jimmy turned, and frowned.

Just then, the door clicked open, and both brothers looked over.

In walked a nurse with curly blonde hair, boobs too big for her own good, and a face that looked like it was painted on with makeup. She immediately came and sat down, and Cas could tell there was something off about her already.

"Darlings," she began with in a thick drawl, "You look wonderful. Just magnificent…" She ran her eyes over them. Cas frowned at the sudden intrusion.

"Who are you?" The woman chuckled.

"Does my uniform not give that away?" Cas narrowed his eyes.

"You're not a nurse." The woman let out a full laugh.

"Now, now, you should know who I am. Do you not get out at all?" Jimmy laughed a little, and she looked down. "My mistake, I assume not. My lovelies, I'm Elsa Mars. I am here to help you."

Jimmy looked relieved, but Cas remained sceptic. "With what?" he asked.

"I have come to help you live, my beauty," she smiled, cupping his face, but the more sensible twin leaned out of it. She held her smile. "That is what you want, is it not? To live?"

"Is it ever," Jimmy huffed, but Cas sent him a mental, _Enough_!

"We don't wish for any help from anyone," Cas informed her. "Then you wish to spend the rest of your days in an institution such as this one, hm?" she asked, voice never wavering from gentle patience. Jimmy glanced over at Cas, thinking insistently, _Hear her out?_ Cas' lips formed a tight line. _Very well_.

"I know a place," Elsa started, and the two looked back to her, "Where there are people like you. They perform, they are proud of who they are, just as you handsome young things should be."

There was a pensive silence. "What are you talking about?" Jimmy asked in curiosity.

"A show. Just outside of town. You will be right at home there; you will… fit in." _She's full of shit,_ Cas thought, glaring, and Jimmy sighed.

 _Don't swear, it's unholy_.

He spoke aloud, "We never fit in." Elsa just smiled mysteriously.

"Trust me."

Suddenly, Jimmy paused, paralyzed.

_Do you think she knows we killed Dad?_

_If she does, she doesn't seem to care._

"Why should we make fools of ourselves, performing like monkeys?" Cas asked, and Elsa hummed.

"Darling, performance is all about expression! One does not even need to perform if one is beautiful."

"We're not very nice to look at," Jimmy commented, "I mean, our faces may be nice, but… you're obviously lying."

"Ah, but beauty is in the eye of the beholder. Forgive my asking, but- have you had many… partners, in the past?"

"Partners?" Jimmy asked, "Like... sexually?" Elsa nodded.

"Well, no..."

"Self-pleasure?" Jimmy looked around, then back at Elsa, grinning.

"It's wicked, I know, and I'll go to hell for it… but I do it all the time… It's just so hard not to! Cas is such a stiff, he pretends he can't feel it. But I can tell he loves it when we c-"

"Jimmy!" Cas snapped, hitting him, and Jimmy shut his mouth, turning away. Elsa just smiled.

"You will have many admirers one day… for you, my dear boys… I see fame and riches in your future."

Jimmy looked at Cas. _Please?_

_I am reluctant to follow this strange woman, Jimmy._

_Well, she is a little different, I'll admit. But I think she's interesting. She seems to really understand us!_

_She could be setting us up for slavery for all you know._

_Do you want to stay cooped up here for tests and probing every day for the rest of our life, Castiel?_

There was some pause before Elsa raised an expectant eyebrow with a sly smile by the door. "Well?"

So the two rose, following Elsa out in a covert fashion, attempting to avoid being sighted by any hospital staff as they went off to whatever strange new place they were bound for.

-0-0-0-

Nine year old Benjamin Braeden stared at the ceiling. He couldn't fall asleep, sort of because of being either too hot or too cold, but mostly because of the new scary movie he had watched in the theatre earlier that day, "Ghost Ship". He loved it when his mom took him to the theatre, eating popcorn and laughing at the cartoons. But today, he had been feeling brave... something he had now come to regret. 

He flipped over, getting a view out the window with half of his curtains pulled back. Ben squinted as he made out the shadow of something… someone.

A clown! There was a clown by the bush in his yard!

He had a dirty white costume on with a manic mask covering his mouth, a nametag on, that Ben could faintly read that said, 'Plucky', and green hair skewing everywhere.

Ben gasped, and scrambled up, running out to his mom's room. "Mom… mom!" he whispered, shaking her awake. Lisa Braeden groaned.

"What is it, honey?"

"There's a clown outside my window!" Lisa frowned, sitting up slowly.

"What? Are you sure you didn't just dream it?" she asked, yawning. Ben shook his head.

"He was standing right by the bush, I swear!"

Lisa sighed, and got up, following Ben to his room. But when they looked out the window, there was nothing there but the bush and noises made by crickets.

Lisa ruffled Ben's hair. "Go back to sleep, sweetie. I don't see a clown."

"But-"

"No buts. It's two in the morning, go back to sleep. Oh, and no more spooky movies for you!" Ben sighed, flopping back on his bed.

"Yeah, okay..."

Lisa made her way back to her bedroom, shaking her head with a smile. She wondered why kids were so afraid of clowns.

Ben got back into bed, frowning. He had seen that clown, he was sure of it; so he decided to get up and check one more time. He got up, peeking through his blinds again... the clown was still gone, which was enough to convince Ben he was, indeed, seeing things. Just as he was getting back into bed with a yawn, he heard a horrific scream coming from his mom's room, and heavy footsteps thudding toward his room. He shivered in fear, but didn't have time to hide, as there, in his doorway, was the clown, covered in blood.

Ben tried to scream, but the clown dragged him out. The last thing Ben saw before he was knocked out was his mother's lifeless body, her mouth frozen open in a scream, in the hallway. 

The next day, it was early afternoon, just gone one o'clock. Claire and her friend Krissy were biking in the forest, as they sometimes do to pass the time. 

"So, I told him I would see him next weekend because I was going to the 'bowling place' with the girls, and he totally blew his top!" Krissy laughed. Claire giggled.

"You tell your mom that too... she falls for that bowling trick every time- little does she know, we're going out to get hammered. But seriously, have you ever considered that your boyfriend is too controlling?" 

"Yeah, but he's so cute, though. He's a real dreamboat, got a neat ride too." Claire rolled her eyes, and stopped.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to fill up our water, there's a spring over there."

"Okay," her friend replied.

Suddenly, Krissy heard rustling behind her. She turned, and jumped when she saw a clown emerge from the bushes.

Then she smirked. "Very funny, Cole. Did Randy put you up to this? I told you _next_ weekend, dummy!" She slapped the clown's chest lightly with the back of her hand, grinning. "Or maybe it was Adam that put you up to it? Claire said he was with family this weekend. How did you even find us?"

The clown made no move, and didn't say anything. Krissy's smile faltered, and she shifted. "Clowns are dumb, Cole." She studied him closer. He didn't look like normal clowns did- his outfit was a lot dirtier, and the dark red stains on his costume weren't very conventional.

"Hey... did you get taller or somethin'?" she asked hesitantly. The clown continued to stare in silence, and Krissy frowned. "Uh… fine. Do a trick or something, hot shot, maybe that'll increase your chances of getting laid tonight."

The clown pulled out a couple of flowers, presenting them to her and bowing. Krissy laughed. "Where'd you get those?" The clown didn't answer. She huffed. "Okay, joke's over, jerk. You're really freaking me out with this whole not talking thing." The clown stared. "Hey! You hear me?! Answer me, Cole!"

Just then, the clown reached right into his bag, and pulled out a machete, swinging it right into her neck and cutting her head clean off. He stuffed the severed head into his bag, and then, Claire came back.

"Hey, Krissy, I was thinking- whaddya think of me letting Adam pop my-" she grinned, then stopped short as she took in her surroundings. Then she screamed, tried to run, but the clown rushed her, throwing the blonde over his shoulder kicking and screaming.

-0-0-0- 

The car came to a rolling stop, and Cas and Jimmy looked around. They were at some sort of carnival ground, with a boarded up sign by the road that read 'Camp Chitaqua,' obviously where it used to be. There were banners of different strange-looking people up, lining the pathway in, and a giant, demonic looking red face at the gates that people walked through to enter.

They got out, and Elsa guided them through the front.

"Are you ready to meet my monsters? You'll find you have much more in common than you think, my liebchens." Castiel looked reluctant, but he could tell Jimmy was extremely curious, even excited, so he kept his mouth shut.

They went in, and it was a sight to see. The morning sun was just rising by the river, as they had been driving all night so nobody would realize or tail their escape. It was a campground of sorts, with decorated tents, flashy lights, a ferris wheel, and a merry go round.

_It looks alright._

_You're just being optimistic._

_Well, someone has to be, after you killed our only relative._

_He had it coming. But we can do better than this._

_Don't you see? Maybe God wanted it this way! We're beautiful to Him, you know._

_I'm sorry, Jimmy, I know you're devout and all, but I don't buy that. If you would take your nose out of your religion, you would realize that God doesn't exist. If he did, and he actually had a heart, he wouldn't have made us like this. Not ever._

Jimmy was silent.

They looked around some more. There was also a trailer, which somebody just walked out of.

"Well, I'll be damned," a (woman?) said. She sounded and looked otherwise female, except for one slight discrepancy- she had a beard. Jimmy did a double take.

"Where the hell did you find these two?" the decided woman laughed.

"They were involved in an… unfortunate turn of events where they used to live," Elsa said, smiling wryly.

"Pleased to meet you," Jimmy said, extending a hand. Cas narrowed his eyes, but the woman went in for a hug, wrapping them tight.

"I'm Ellen, huns," she grinned, "So you're thinkin' of joining the circus?"

"Our establishment is far from a 'circus,' Ms. Harvelle," Elsa tutted, "We are stars…" (it came out curiously like staaahs), "We entertain in sophistication…"

 _This woman really is a nut,_ Jimmy thought to Cas, and Cas glared back.

_You're the one who insisted we come here._

"Why the long face?" Ellen asked Cas.

"My brother is being somewhat of a nuisance," he grumbled.

"Me?" Jimmy cried. Ellen smiled.

"Isn't that what brothers are for? Follow Elsa there- she'll give you the run down of the place, if you choose to stay. And huns?" she murmured, "Don't let anyone scare y'off. We're a rough bunch 'round here… 'specially Dean. Now he's tough as nails around the edges, but he's a big softie."

They nodded, going on to the main tent area.

"Follow me," Elsa said, beckoning them, "Most everyone will be out and about this time of day, my darlings… please. Make yourselves at home."

The flamboyant woman kept an eye on them as they looked at each other, then around, sitting down at a table.

"Well, look at this," a drawling, Cajun voice said, approaching the table, "What an interesting pair you… two are. You are two, ain't you?" Cas and Jimmy looked up, and saw a man with a black cap and a short beard leaning against the table. The man grinned, showing off teeth as sharp as tiny knives.

"Hey, hey, new guys?!" a voice said, and the two realized it was coming from below the table, where a man so short he didn't even reach it was standing. "Nobody tells me anything around here!"

"That's because nobody can find you, Gabe," an intimidatingly tall man laughed, and the shorter one scowled up.

"Shove it, Samsquatch." The tall man lifted the short one onto his shoulders, laughing more as the small one swatted his head.

"Fresh meat… morning, sunshines," a woman with long red hair and red lips mused, taking a seat across from them. She was wearing a tight black bodysuit, with nails long and as red as her lips.

"Leave them alone!" a girl with short black hair said, "They're probably terrified of us, poor sweethearts."

"Us?" Gabriel protested, "Get a look at them!" Castiel cleared his throat.

"Um… we're Castiel and Jimmy Novak."

"The Novak twins," Jimmy added.

"I'm Tessa," the nice black haired girl smiled, "You probably can't tell off the bat, but…" she got up, and demonstrated, bending completely back and bringing her head through her legs. "I'm freakishly flexible."

"Hey- I'm Sam Wesson," the tall guy said, jutting out a monstrous hand.

"He's big, but he's really nice," Tessa assured.

"Gabriel," the little one smirked.

"His bark is worse than his bite," Benny chuckled, "How do y'all do? I'm Benny Lafitte. Born and raised in the bayou, moved out here to one of the last standing freak shows once I realized I could make a future with my, eh… situation." 

"I'm Abaddon," the redhead smiled slyly, fixing them with an intense stare, "I've got extra layers of skin, so I can burn… literally." The twins smiled at all of them.

_Didn't Ellen say something about a Dean…?_

_I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention._

"You thinking of staying?" Sam smiled, interrupting their thoughts and stuffing his hands in his pockets. Castiel sighed.

"To be quite honest, we have nowhere else to go. Our home life was… compromised." Benny let out a laugh.

"So was mine. You know what I did to my family?"

Jimmy gulped.

"I was tired of listening to the same word over and over… freak. So one day I took the old axe from out back… let's just say that mama's fancy white table cloth wasn't white no more," he grinned, and Cas exhaled. 

"Yes, well… us, we were never let out. We couldn't go anywhere."

"So what, are you looking for a pity party?" a new voice said, and they all turned to the opening of the tent, where a built young man with light brown hair was wiping grease off of his hands. His eyes were bright green, and the shirt he was wearing hugged tightly to his muscles.

 _He's a dreamboat,_ Jimmy thought. Cas was trying to think of something to say back, like scolding his brother for being such a space cadet like he usually was, but he, too, was having trouble speaking.

"Huh? You guys can talk, right? Or is that your freak thing- you got no voice box?"

Jimmy was too busy licking his lips to reply, so Cas scrambled for words. "N-No… we can talk."

"Yeah, we can," Jimmy breathed, awestruck, "It's nice to meet you. I'm Jimmy."

"I'm Castiel," Cas nodded, looking down.

Dean looked back and forth between them, and said, "Why don't you two just get an operation to cut one of you off? Make you whole?" Cas felt Jimmy's emotions pang, and they were a mix of hurt and disappointment, his own irritance flaring up a little.

"Why don't YOU get that sex reassignment surgery, huh Dean?! You yappin' fool," Ellen's voice rang out as she came in.

Cas and Jimmy turned back to the man, realizing now that _this_ was Dean. Of course. The formerly tough-mouthed guy was now blushing pink all the way up to his neck. "Fuck off, Ellen."

"Is that any way to talk to the one who raised you, boy?"

Dean just grumbled back, rubbing his neck.

"What does she mean?" Cas asked, and Dean turned to them.

"Well, I guess the jury's out. That's my thing… I've got one of each, if you catch my drift."

"It's a blessing," Abaddon grinned, sending Dean a wink, who shrugged.

"It's a curse to me. As you can see, I'm just as much of a man as the rest of 'em… but I can't win with girls or guys… if they've got any sense, they take one look at my body, and take off running."

"They must be nuts!" Jimmy said, then clamped his mouth shut, hearing Dean chuckle.

"You have… both male and female reproductive organs?" Cas asked, and Jimmy's eyebrows went up. "No kidding?!"

Dean grinned a little. "No kidding. Luck of the litter, I guess."

"I guess that gives you a range of options for masturbation," Gabriel noted, and Dean glared at him.

"Shaddup…" his eyes flickered over to Cas and Jimmy, licking over his lips a little, "But he's not wrong." His eyes ran over their body, and suddenly, Cas felt underdressed. Jimmy grinned, Cas swallowed.

"Why do you perform?" Cas asked, genuinely curious, because if Dean was so shy about his intersexuality, why was he showing it off?

Dean shrugged. "Like anybody here, I just wanted out of the heckling, the name calling… I'm a guy, a guy's gotta get around once in a while or he'll go crazy. But people aren't generally credible. Once word gets out, you know… it spreads like fire. Here, I mean… I've got something to do. Performing's not the worst, you know. You get used to it. Gives you something to do, keeps you from going insane."

"Or it drives you insane," Abaddon smiled, and the two took a deep breath.

"Don't worry," Tessa smiled softly, placing her hand on theirs, "Like Dean said, you'll get used to it."

This place was crazy… but it looked like it would be what Cas and Jimmy called home for now. And with someone like Dean around- things might just be more than a little interesting.

As the Novak twins were consumed in conversation, Dean approached Ellen. "You know what this is, right?" Ellen looked at him, sighing.

"I got an idea."

"This is Elsa's big idea of a headline act. And those two are a god damn ticket seller if I've ever seen one, but they shouldn't be here. This life… it's the worst. It's just cruel for Elsa to bring them here."

"Well, gives them something to do, like you said."

"I'm full of shit, you know that," Dean huffed, and shook his head.

"Look," Ellen said, "the best you can do is let them adjust and make their own way in this world. They'll at least be looked after here."

Dean stared at Cas and Jimmy. "Yeah."

Something about the two… captivated Dean. Both of them were so attractive, with an almost timeless handsomeness in their blue eyes and black hair. Now was a very inopportune time for Dean to get wet, or hard, or both; but watching them definitely made him think…

The thing was, he didn't want to see them have to endure flaunting their insecurities to an audience… but maybe he believed his own shpeil, somewhat. They'd get used to it- at least he hoped they would, so they could really enjoy themselves.

Hopefully in his company.


	2. Chapter 2

Somewhere in a grassy area, a ways out of town, Claire and Ben woke up in a cage. It wasn’t like a prison; it was a literal cage, overgrown weeds sprouting around their feet.

Ben groaned as he came to, eyes widening as he realized where he was.

“W-where are we?” Claire asked apprehensively, shaking her head.

“I don’t know… what do you remember?” Ben asked quietly.

“I… was biking with my friend…” She suddenly remembered.

“Oh god… the-“

“C-clown,” Ben finished, swallowing in fear.

“Is he here?” Claire asked.

“I don’t know,” Ben repeated, and a tear rolled down his cheek. Claire sighed, and sat up.

“Listen… hey, kid. It’s okay. Your parents are going to find you, or something. We’ll get out of here.” Ben looked at her.

“He killed my mom.”

Claire’s eyes widened, and she fell back against the wall, letting out a breath.

Just then, the door to the area they were in, which seemed to be a messy trailer, swung open, crashing loudly. The clown walked in, carrying his bag and something else, and the two scrambled back against the wall. He then sat down outside the cage door, and presented a small wind up soldier, showing Ben. Ben frowned, and looked down at it.

He watched as it got closer and closer, whirring as it took each step. Everything was so quiet, the soldier marching on, when suddenly, the clown snatched it up, and pulled a head from his bag, slamming it against the cage. Claire gasped, starting to sob, and Ben flew back, huddling in the corner and squeezing his eyes shut tightly.

“Why are you doing this?” Claire whimpered, then she hit the cage and yelled, “WHY?!” The clown just stared, and dropped the head to face them, walking back out and slamming the door again.

-0-0-0-

“So, Cas and Jimmy,” Ellen said in her southern-like drawl, “You’ve never worked a show in your lives, am I right?” Jimmy nodded and Cas shook his head. Then they looked at each other sheepishly.

“What we mean is, yes, you’re right, no, we haven’t,” Cas explained.

“Well, we’re gonna have to give you something to do. You can’t just sit there and look pretty, you’ve got to have an act.”

“An act? Like a talent?” Jimmy asked, “We’re not talented at much anything.”

“We can easily change that,” Elsa said, and sat down at the piano. “Have you ever tried singing?”

Jimmy laughed. “Yeah. And you don’t want to hear it.”

“It is definitely not our strong suit,” Cas agreed, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Let me hear you try,” Elsa insisted, and Jimmy sighed.

“Hey,” Dean said, getting up from a nearby bench, “Sing anything you want. Just…” he thought of something. “Maybe pretend you’re singing to me, alright? Only me, no one else. No one’s gonna laugh or anything.” Jimmy sighed, blissfully smiling at his offer, and nodded.

(The song)-->https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UyfryI0tZFI

_“I touch your lips and all at once the sparks go flying_

_Those devil lips that know so well the art of lying_

_And though I see the danger, still the flame grows higher_

_I know I must surrender to your kiss of fire...”_

Jimmy’s voice was alright- until Cas joined in, and their harmony became amazing. Castiel’s voice was like an angel’s… it was clear, and strong, and Dean believed every word of the song that was being sang to him. Which he quickly shook off, because that was way too girly.

_"Just like a torch, you set the soul within me burning_

_I must go on along this road of no returning_

_And though it burns me and it turns me into ashes_

_My whole world crashes without your kiss of fire."_

When they were done, everyone began to clap simultaneously. “Can’t sing?” Elsa smirked, “I believe you were not being all that truthful.” Cas blushed, and Jimmy looked over at his brother, and all the people applauding. He knew it wasn’t for him… Cas had sounded wonderful. And now, he was upstaging him.

He sighed, and tried to smile. At least they would both be on stage at the same time.

-0-0-0-

“What do we got?” Officer Henricksen of the local Lawrence police said, rubbing his hands together, “The usual?” It was the next day, early evening, and he was just started his shift when he heard something.

“Anything but,” Officer Mills said, raising her eyebrows and plunking down a file. “Ever since that lonely man who owned the bee farm committed suicide in his dining room, things have been crazy. Poor guy, by the way- didn’t have any family to miss him. Anywho, we got reported missing persons in the area- three. One’s nine, the other two are eighteen.”

“Damn. Any leads at all?”

“No. The aunt of the younger kid just said they found an empty house when they went to visit, and there was some blood on the carpet too. Our team went in, took some samples, and the kid’s mother is assumed dead, 'cause there were over two litres of the same blood soaked up in that carpet.”

“No body?”

“No body. Killer must’ve disposed of it.”

“Great. And the other one?”

“Well, the other one was reported missing by her mother Amelia when she didn’t come home by dark like she was told to. At first, she thought it was just like any other time with her teenage daughter not listening, but she didn’t see her all night. Apparently, she and her friend were biking in the woods, and her friend’s mom and dad also reported their daughter missing.”

Victor rubbed his forehead. “Sounds like an all-nighter. Get a search team out in those woods.”

“Already did. They’re out there earning their pay.”

Victor nodded, and sat down.

“Hey- isn’t that old freak show near those woods? Where that camp used to be?” he asked.

“Um… yeah. Yeah, I think so. I’ve never been there… but I’m sure it’s still around. Why? You thinkin’ of going?” Jody grinned, but Victor narrowed his eyes.

“Yeah… but not for entertainment’s sake.”

“What’re you thinkin’, Vic?”

“It’s just a hunch. I’ll take care of it.”

-0-0-0-

“How many people usually come?” Cas asked nervously, and Benny shrugged.

“Not many people yet… but more might come after seeing you two are in the chorus line.” Cas swallowed, more than a little nervous now.

A lot of the others were in makeup, to make them look even more special and extravagant. Cas and Jimmy had never done anything like this before, so they obviously knew nothing of show business and what kind of preparation it took, but they did know it felt weird to have paling powder caked on.

“Okay- show’s on in five,” Sam whispered, “Four…. Three…” he counted the last two silently, and pointed at Ellen on stage, where two spotlights went on to illuminate her.

A murmur went through the small crowd they did have, and she held out her arms.

“Welcome, ladies and gents… I’m the bearded woman. Tonight, prepare to be astounded, shocked, and real entertained! Let’s get it goin’.”

She stepped off to the side, and a suspended cage came down from the ceiling, where Gabriel was standing inside.

“This is the exotic Midget Man, who came all the way from the deep jungles of Guatemala.” Gabriel did a little smirk, spun, and waved, the audience clapping appreciatively. “To accompany our short one, we’ll bring out the Tall Man, who reaches astounding heights!”

Sam came out from behind the curtains, and opened Gabriel’s cage, stooping to scoop him to rest on his arm. He then stood up to full height, stepping beside a jumbo measuring stick. He came to eight feet, and a stir went through the audience once more.

“Next, we have our Elastic-Girl, whose bones are made of rubber!” Tessa came out, doing back flips and swinging up onto a suspended hoop, bending backward through until her hands reached the floor and she was facing the audience. Everyone started talking, and Tessa slunk out of the hoop, falling into a bridge and stepping back up.

“Amazing, isn’t she? Our next act may be frightening, so children might want to hide their eyes.”

Benny came out then, baring his teeth and hissing. “The Lizard Man,” Ellen announced, “He was born half man, half lizard. Teeth as sharp as daggers, that can cut through bone.” Some parents hid their kids’ eyes, and Benny gnashed his teeth one more time before exiting the stage.

“For our next act, we would ask that you don’t approach the stage, just as precautions.”

The curtains opened, and Abaddon was strapped to a wheel, being pushed to the front of the stage by Sam. She grinned at everyone. Her hair had been pinned under a cap, and she was licking her lips.

“The She-Devil! She’s a race of ancient demon… and can burn with hellfire!” Sam dropped a match down a hatch in the wheel, and flames curled around her arms, crossing her skin and consuming her body and face.

The audience gasped, and one woman even got up, running out of the tent. Even Cas and Jimmy took a few steps back, worried for her.

Soon, the fire was put out, and Abaddon was still strapped there, skin still as smooth as before and unaffected. Everyone clapped, and she was wheeled back.

“Our previously headlined act is not suitable for children’s eyes. I recommend you don’t let them watch,” Ellen took a breath, and went on, announcing, “The Hermaphro-Wonder!” She extended an arm, and Dean came sauntering out, wearing a tight pink bodycon dress and strap heels, lips pink with lipstick as well as blushed cheeks. He dipped down, spreading his legs to show pink crotchless panties, and the audience roused, some turning away.

Dean winked, and sent a kiss out to the audience as he began a dance.

From the wings of the stage, Jimmy started to whisper. “He looks amazing.” Cas couldn’t take his eyes off the way Dean’s muscular frame fit into the tight outfit, his arms large and defined, his ass curving and godlike. The dress certainly did nothing to hide the more prominent of his parts, and Cas had to admit, it was making him feel a little jumpy.

“I knew it,” Jimmy grinned, and Cas broke his gaze.

“What?”

“You do like him.”

“Wha- no I don’t!”

“Your erection is my erection,” Jimmy smirked, “If I didn’t have one already.” Cas sighed, turning back to Dean, who was swinging his hips and turning back to walk off.

“Our turn,” Jimmy breathed, straightening their black suit, and Cas took in a breath as well, getting ready to walk on by pressing down on their crotch to try and deflate their situation.

“For our closing act… the astonishing Siamese Twins!” They walked out, and the audience gasped even louder than last time, more exiting this time in shock and fear. Those who stayed were positively enthralled, craning their necks to see more.

Jimmy held up a hand to block the glaring light coming down on them, and Cas cleared his throat going up to the microphone. “We were not made by nature,” he repeated, trying to remember the scripted story they had rehearsed. “In fact,” Jimmy went on, “after a bad accident involving chemical-“

 _Biomedic_ , Cas thought to his brother, and Jimmy quickly corrected to, “Biomedic, material affected the sanity of our creator, we were put together as a mad science experiment. We are fully, um, functional.”

Everyone was quiet, and they started their musical number, the rendition of Kiss of Fire, with Elsa on piano.

When they were finished, they got a standing ovation, and any remnants of Cas’ nervousness were gone, a huge smile crossing his features. Jimmy put on a smile too.

Dean watched them out there, scratching at his dress and taking off his god-awful heels. They were both great, in more ways than one that Dean could appreciate. He idly wondered if having two heads gave them two of other things… but then, that wouldn’t make sense, since they only have two legs and seem to have regular proportions otherwise.

Everyone began filing out after Ellen closed the show, and the curtains went down, everyone gathering.

“Good show, guys,” Sam smiled, and Tessa nodded.

“Yeah! You two were awesome,” she said to the twins, and they thanked her, returning the compliment.

“You were all brilliant,” Elsa smiled, “As usual, of course.”

“Now the next time, you’ll be even better, ‘cause you’ve got practice,” Dean said to the twins, slapping them on the back. Just the touch alone made them reel.

Dean kept his hand there for a few more seconds, watching how the light of the bright stage reflected in their crystal-like cornflower blue eyes. “Well,” he mumbled, “I’m goin’ to my tent… I’ve got some… things to do.” He’d better leave before it gets too obvious just how attractive he found them right then, as there was nothing to hide it in the dress he was wearing. He hated wearing the stupid thing… but it was all part of the show.

He started wiping the lipstick off as he left, and the twins watched after him. Gabriel snorted. “Gettin’ all googly-eyed, boys?” he asked, cracking up, and Sam frowned at him, turning to the two and wrapping them in a bone-crushing hug.

“ _I_ think it’s great. Maybe, if things do go somewhere, Dean’ll learn a thing or two about not being so grumpy all the time.” Abaddon grinned, slinking up to them as she peeled her cap back and let her hair flow free.

“You two have good taste… I’ve been trying to get in that boy’s pants since the day I got here. Even though he’s not one, he loves to play the prude, I guess… maybe you’re the ones that can finally get him to let loose and properly enjoy his range of talents.”

Jimmy bit his lip, and Cas closed his eyes, imagining Dean spread out in his tent, fingering himself, in either hole, touching his hard cock now and then to tease the flesh and make himself moan…

Jimmy tugged on the jacket. “Let’s go to our own tent,” he suggested, “That fantasy is spectacular.” Cas huffed a laugh, and nodded, walking out to get comfortably changed and cleaned up.

-0-0-0-

Over in the police office, Victor was suddenly nudged awake by his fellow cop.

“Vic! We’ve got reports coming in from the team. A body was found just north of a Chitaqua River in the woods. They ID'd her as Krissy Chambers, the best friend of Amelia’s daughter, Claire."

Jody's partner, Donna, added, "They think she’s been dead for a few days now.”

Victor crossed his arms, settling his lips into a line. “Shit. Any word on the other two?”

“Nope. They’re looking further into it.”

“Tell them not to bother. I’m gonna do some questioning tomorrow- up there.” Donna caught his drift, and huffed, raising her eyebrows.

“Good luck. I’d never have the guts to go there- scares me silly.”

“Well, I’ll just have to scare them silly until someone talks. I know they’re all hiding something up there, damn freaks.”

Jody looked at Donna, then back at Victor, and shrugged. “Alright.” “You two should go home. I’ve got tonight covered,” he said slowly, rubbing his lip and thinking of his surprise visit the next day he was going to pay to Elsa and the Kansas Freak Show.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the night after.

The sky was black and the stars were out, as were Cas and Jimmy, sitting on a merry-go-round horse. They were just looking around, observing the silence and silently trying to decide whether or not they missed their old home life.

Just then, they heard a voice behind them.

“Nice night, huh?”

They turned, and Dean sauntered up, shoving his hands in his pockets. “It is,” Cas nodded, and Jimmy blushed. Dean smiled.

“You liking it here?”

“It’s definitely different,” Cas answered, looking around. 

“But it’s very nice,” Jimmy added, and Dean nodded.

“Yeah, well… I’ve been here since I was 12 years old. Like Ellen said, she sorta raised me.”

Cas and Jimmy nodded. Dean looked over to them. “Do you miss home?”

“This is home now,” Cas said, though Jimmy was hesitant to call it that as he thought back to the farm.

“Nice to know you’ve warmed up to the place,” Dean grinned, and Jimmy whispered, “And to you.”

Dean stopped, and gazed over at them with what looked like hope. Then his face fell.

“You guys wouldn’t want someone like me. I’m… well, I’m just not all that great.”

“Are you kidding, look at you!” Jimmy retorted, “You’re handsome, and nice!” Dean gave him a look, and Jimmy blushed. “Well, after we got to know you, sort of. And we’ve never met someone like you before.”

Dean smirked. “I don’t think you’d met someone before, period.”

“Which one feels better?” Cas asked, out of the blue. Jimmy’s eyes widened, and Dean cocked his head, not quite understanding at first. Then he choked on a laugh, realizing what Cas was asking. Cas tilted his head as well, because he genuinely wanted to know. “I mean, which of your sexes feel more pleasurable?”

Then Dean moved in a little closer, giving a ‘what the hell’ shrug, and looked down at their lips, before muttering, “My pussy. You know what I like to do with it, on nights like tonight?” Cas watched Dean with intense eyes as he went on.

“I like to lay back, maybe touch my cock a few times, but only for the hell of it… then I go much deeper, with three fingers inside myself, begging for cock… I want it so bad, I can barely contain my moaning when I come. Yeah… I love the feeling of getting wet over someone. It’s happened more than once in the last few days, believe me.”

 _Well... that was unexpected_. Cas and Jimmy were both on edge, flushed and probably hard. “Um,” Jimmy said, clearing his throat, “That sounds nice.”

Cas frowned at his twin, questioning the understatement. “Oh, it is,” Dean smirked, “Real nice. Saving the pain of someone fucking me in the ass, my other part is fucking spectacular when I just wanna get _used_.”

Jimmy bit back a moan, and Cas could tell what was to come. He tried to send his twin a thought to save the mess, but he knew it was too late for the both of them.

"Yeah, I guess you two have never, uh... done the do at all, huh? With man or woman?"

Cas just shook his head on both of their behalf.

"Well, sex has always felt... I don't know, good. There's the touching, and the feeling... _all_ of each other. My hands everywhere, tracing every inch of their body... the two of us moving together... pressing, pulling, grinding..."

 _Jimmy, get it back down!_ Cas thought angrily, though he was blushing. He was trying to fight against the feeling, but it was too strong.

 _But he just sounds so... hot_ , Jimmy thought.

"And then, well, then you hit that sweet spot, and everything just builds, and builds, and builds, until it all just..." He made an explosion noise to finish.

With that, Jimmy's eyes fluttered closed, and Cas cringed, feeling the orgasm burn through them. Jimmy made a little noise, and Cas sighed. They had just come in their pants from listening to Dean _talk._

Then Dean leaned back, shrugging in his jacket. “Anyway, hope that answered your question.”

Cas and Jimmy were open mouthed by now, and they shook back when Dean rose. He looked at them. “Have a good night. See you around tomorrow.”

They watched him go, in awe of the compelling man.

 _You're doing the laundry_ , Cas thought bitterly to his brother.

-0-0-0-

The sun rose over the campgrounds.

It was very nice in the morning, especially with the river nearby, where Ellen sometimes liked to sit out and have a beer or two, watching the water run by.

Sam was exercising, which he liked to do in his downtime. Gabriel was hanging out nearby, which he always did as well. The two were very close, really- went everywhere together. Currently, Sam had gotten back from a run, (not too far away from the camp, just in case), and Gabriel was heckling him for being so athletic.

Cas was trying to read a book he had found in the tent as Jimmy was dragging them all over the place, mapping the place all out.

Dean was chopping wood behind Ellen’s trailer for the fire pit, where they cooked most of their food, and Benny was out hunting. He and Dean frequently went out into the nearby woods, hunting for some of the group’s food together.

Abaddon was still sleeping, as Cas and Jimmy had learned quickly that she did not like to be woken from her beauty sleep for trivial things until at least 11 in the morning.

Just a regular day at the Kansas Freak Show.

“Samsquatch, I can’t see why you torture yourself,” Gabriel sighed, sitting beside him as the bigger of the two did push ups against a log, “Why not just sit back… relax? Like me.”

“Regular exercise is healthy,” Sam said, puffing as he pushed back up. 

“Ah, you're just the same as the first day I met you here," Gabriel said fondly, then rolled his eyes. "Well, whatever. At least you look good sweaty.” Sam laughed, shoving him playfully and accidentally knocking him over.

“Jimmy, can’t we just sit down?” Cas asked, frowning.

“No! I’m not done looking around! If we’re going to live here, I want to at least know where everything is, and where everyone lives.”

“No, you just want to watch Dean chop wood without a shirt on.”

Jimmy blushed, and since he couldn’t deny it because Cas could call his bluff, he just kept them walking as Cas turned a page in his book.

“You’re so lucky we have the same taste in men,” Cas grumbled.

“So… you’re warming up to the twins?” Ellen asked, and Dean turned, wiping his brow.

“I guess… s’much as the rest of us.”

“Oh, don’t give me that,” Ellen scoffed, “You're noticin' those boys all the time!”

“Don’t fucking go there, Ellen,” Dean scowled, “I’m not going to sit, cry softly and confess my feelings.”

“Well, that confirms you _do_ have feelings.”

Dean sighed. “No chick flick moments.”

Ellen laughed. “You know, sometimes I wonder what your life would be like if you chose to pursue the female side of you.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know… I guess I wonder what it would have been like having a daughter.”

“Do you wish I went with being a woman instead?”

“No. I’m glad you are who you are, Dean.”

She looked out at the river, and Dean squinted under the sun, going back to chopping more wood.

"No but, seriously... do you think a lot sbout what it would be like having a daughter?"

Ellen was quiet for a moment, and looked down, cracking her knuckles absently. "I, uh... not that much, no."

Dean just nodded.

Jimmy sighed in dreamland.

“Just look at the way he swings that axe,” he murmured, and Cas tried hard to concentrate on his book, he really did.

“Stop being such a creep,” Cas grumbled, and focused on the words.

_The black cat paused as it noticed the intruder, gaze focused and body ready to pounce._

He tried to get past this one sentence, but his eyes were being pulled up, unable to resist joining Jimmy in ogling Dean’s lack of a top half of clothing. His cheeks went red as he watched, each muscle moving in his obscenely large arms as he brought the axe down. His expression was hard, determined, and it made their stomach churn.

“Funny how someone like that can be so manly, and have… well, you know,” Jimmy said.

“It doesn’t make him any less attractive... or masculine,” Cas mumbled.

“Certainly not!”

“I suppose I agree, Jimmy… he is incredibly hard to look away from, especially in this state.”

“I hope God doesn’t hear how dirty my thoughts are.” Cas had to refrain from rolling his eyes.

“Well, if he was going to strike you down, it would have been last night after Dean’s little speech. But I’m sure he’d... " _forgive"_ you, don’t worry.”

Just then, Dean looked up, and his green eyes met their blue ones. They both looked up and away, pretending to be staring at the sky and the river. Cas looked back, and saw Dean smirk a little.

Just then, they heard wheels over gravel road, and turned to see a cop car driving down the path in the distance.

“What’s a cop doing ‘round here?” Ellen asked, and everyone sort of gathered as the car stopped. A man got out, and he came over to them, flashing a badge.

“You think that piece of metal means something to us?” Dean asked, crossing his arms.

The guy just looked him up and down, scoffing. “I know everyone says to beware of you lot… and I know you like to think you’re real scary… but just so you know, you don’t frighten me, tough guy. Not in the least.”

“Oh yeah? Would I frighten you a little more if I were holding this?” Dean asked, picking up the wood chopping axe and clenching his jaw.

“Just calm down,” Sam said quietly, taking the axe and tossing it (unintentionally far) away.

“Yeah, listen to the gentle giant,” the cop said, smirking, “Calm the fuck down.”

Dean’s nostrils flared, but he backed down- for now.  Cas and Jimmy wandered over, wondering what this was all about.

The cop took one look at them, and his eyes widened. "Holy shit... that's fucked up." Cas frowned in irritation, but he could also feel Jimmy's pang of hurt from the comment. Vic sighed. “Alright. Now I’ve got some questions for you.”

Just then, Benny came back from hunting.

 “Hey everybody, we’re having a good dinner tonight,” he grinned, and then he laid eyes on the cop, smile not wavering.

 “Well, good morning. What’s your name?”

“Officer Victor Henricksen. You’d, uh... do better not opening that freak mouth of yours.”

Benny’s eyes narrowed, his smile disappearing. “Oh. You’re one of _those_ officers.” He shrugged, and began to walk to the main tent again to unload his hunting things.

“Uh, just a minute,” Victor said, beckoning him back. Benny huffed.

“You called, _sir_?” he asked, somewhat mockingly,  “Whatever can I do for you?” Victor clenched his jaw.

“Don’t get smart with me. We run things in this town, not you. Now I want to know everything about what you've done with Claire Novak and Ben Braeden."

Benny looked him dead in the eye. "Your tone sounds awful accusatory."

Victor stared him back down, until Ellen cut in. "Who're these people you're talkin' about?"

"Don't pretend like you don't know," Victor sneered, and Dean got so close to his face, Victor couldn't help but be a little intimidated by the proximity.

"Now you listen up. We haven't done anything, so you either tell us what the hell these names are supposed to mean to us, or we'll slice you faster than-"

"No we won't," Sam tried to assure, but Dean just let out a little growl, stepping away.

Victor swallowed, and loosened his collar with a frown. "Ben and Claire have been missing for days in this area. We want them back, or we shut the place down."

"Now hold on!" Ellen said, "We haven't seen nothin' 'round here out of the ordinary but people who come to the show. We don't know what you're talkin' about."

Victor pressed his lips together, and suddenly grabbed Gabriel from where he was standing beside Sam, causing everyone to gasp and rush forward.

"Ah ah ah," Victor said, holding up a hand, "Come any closer, I'll snap his neck. And you know nobody'll give a rat's ass if one of you bites it."

Cas and Jimmy felt sick to their stomach. Dean once again let out an angry huff, clenching his fist. They didn't deserve to be treated like this- especially by the police.

"Put me down, you bag of dicks," Gabriel spat, thrashing around. Sam stepped forward to grab him back, and he would've succeeded, if not for the gun that Victor pulled on him.

"I'm taking him. And I'm keeping him until one of you has the guts to come and tell us the truth. No sudden movements..."

With that, he got in his car, and Gabriel climbed the backseat, pounding on the back window.

Sam tried to chase after him, but Dean and Benny held him back. "Isn't that illegal?!" Jimmy cried, "He... he can't do that!!" Ellen gave him a sad look.

"Nothin's illegal when it comes to people like us, hun. Not out here in these parts." 

"Sam..." Dean breathed, "They wouldn't dare hurt him... it's... it's alright, man..."

But they all knew the sad truth. Victor had been right about one thing- nobody really cared about their lives, or thought of them as valuable. Anything could happen to their friend if they didn't come up with something soon.

Not moments later, Elsa and Abaddon came running over, obviously fresh out of getting up and freshened.

"What in the world happened here?" Elsa asked, flustered. Dean stared after the dust that was left behind by the car.

"They've taken Gabe."


	4. Chapter 4

Victor pulled Gabriel out of the car, dragging him by the collar into the police station.

There was no one else there, which was good for Victor to keep Gabriel under wraps. He'd be dead by morning anyway, the little freak, before any other police officer finds out what he'd done. 

"Get your... hands off... me!" Gabriel growled, struggling. "Y'know... my moose is gonna kick your ass, sugar loaf- t hat is, after I fillet it!"

Victor just chuckled, tossing him into the community cell. "Your _moose_ can't do a damn thing from where he is. Sleep tight."

Gabe turned suddenly, and found his knees knocking together as about ten other prisoners stood up, cracking their knuckles and towering over him.

"Hey, guys!" Gabriel swallowed, feigning a smile, "Can't we just... talk about this for a second? I bet we'd have a lot in common, once we got over the, er... height difference! Heh..." 

One guy advanced, and Gabe called out for help as he was grabbed and dragged in the middle of them.

-0-0-0-

The entire camp was beside themselves worrying over Gabriel. It had been five days, and Dean, of course, was angry, but nothing compared to the usually temperate Sam. Sam was flaming mad, and the others were attempting to comfort him.

"This is so unlike the guy," Dean whispered to Benny, "He's out of his mind."

"Got a right to be," Benny commented, "They took his best friend."

"Oh yeah no, for sure," Dean mused, biting his lip. Then he sighed, sitting down on a log. "Benny, they're tearing us apart."

Benny stared down at Dean, and put a hand on his shoulder. "They always have been, brother. But that just goes to show we ain't something to be reckoned with."

Dean stared over to where Sam was tearing logs apart with his bare hands.

“Yeah.”

"Sam," Tessa was trying, "He'll be okay. He will!"

"You don't know that," Sam sniffled, "He's probably scared, a-and lonely, and-"

"Come on, _Gabe_?" Abaddon scoffed, "That little pistol can fight off anyone!"

"With his mouth, maybe," Sam sniffed, wiping his eyes, "But not the kind of people they've got in there. No, h-he'll be pulp in seconds. And I..." He let go of the log he was holding with trembling hands and sat down by the other logs he had broken in half with his bare hands. "I can't do anything to help him," he whimpered, “Man, he was the first one I met here. He… he understood me, you know? I mean, you all do, but… Gabe… he’s… different.”

Tessa put her arms around him, and Sam bent down more to let her hug him.

"I'll get him back," he vowed, nodding his head as fresh tears formed, "I'll get him back, I will, even if I die trying."

Jimmy and Cas watched from afar, unsure if they should intercede. They had become close with the others, but they felt as if they would be intruding if they attempted to council Sam on a friend so close to him that he'd known for years.

All they could do was offer a few words of comfort, and walk off to their tent.

-0-0-0-

Claire banged on the window, attempting to find a weak point to get away with. By now, her makeup was trailing, her poodle skirt dirtied and covered in soot, and her hair was ragged and stringy. Their close quarters were becoming too much, and neither she nor the other kid, Ben, had eaten in days, except for a few crusts of bread that didn’t look edible anymore; she could barely exert enough energy to actually punch the wall.

"Stop," Ben mumbled, "That won't do anything and you know it." The tips of his fingers were already bloody from trying to scratch his way out.

The teenage girl looked over at him for a second, then turned back to the wall, keeping on with her banging.

" _Stop,_ you'll just bring him here faster! He's gonna hear," Ben whispered, and Claire let a tear roll down her cheek. Why hadn't anyone come for them yet? Surely someone knew they were missing.

 _No one knows where we were, that's why,_ she thought miserably. She was about to give up, when her wrist hit a loose area in the wall, and a tiny hole appeared.

"Oh my god," she whispered, her eyes lighting up, and Ben inclined his head to see.

Ben frowned. "Is that...?"

"Daylight," Claire breathed triumphantly. She picked at the hole until it got big enough, and almost shouted for joy when she saw it would be big enough to get through if they pushed hard enough.

She was going to see her mother again. She was going to see her father too, and her family, and her boyfriend. She just wanted to see her family again...

Suddenly, something rustled, and the front of the small trailer opened, the clown coming in while holding its bag. Claire and Ben quickly huddled together, holding their arms around each other and trying to block the hole with their backs to it.

Plucky looked over to them, and stared for a second. Then he came over, and placed something at the foot of the cage. It was a small rainbow ball, and the green haired clown rolled it until it bumped into the metal wires.

Ben stared down at it, and the clown stared back at him, then over to Claire. A second later, he turned away, and Ben looked into the open bag that was lying on the floor. He thought he could make out dirty fingers and hair, and he squeezed his eyes shut.

Just then, Claire nudged Ben, and the boy realized this might be their chance to escape. So, at the same time, the two pushed back against the wall when Plucky wasn't watching, and smashed through, tumbling out into the grass and scrambling up.

The clown's eyes snapped up, and he narrowed them in fury as he got up as well, ready to chase.

Claire and Ben had to take a moment to adjust their eyes to the daylight after days of recluse, but when they could properly see again, they ran. Ben's knees buckled, and he fell; Claire was about to keep running, but she couldn't leave the kid, so she went back to carry him. The two ran as far as they could, and they looked back to see the clown wasn't following them anymore.

Claire breathed a sigh of relief, until a thought struck her; he could be in the bushes, hiding. That got the two of them running again, and just as they were looking back, they slammed into something... or someone.

"Hey there," a voice said, "What're kids like you doin' running through the forest?"

Claire whipped her head around, to see a cop standing there. The nametag read _Henriksen_. She almost died from the relief she felt.

"Oh thank god. Please sir, help us- you see, we've been kidnapped, and-!"

"I know," the cop smiled, and Ben frowned in unease. Then the cop chuckled, and scooped the two of them up, despite the thrashing and kicking. He walked them calmly and slowly back to the trailer.

"Alright, clown!" he shouted, "I got 'em back! And nobody'll suspect it was you; I've already got everyone on the freaks' cases. I've got the littlest one holed up in jail as we speak."

He brought the two kids over to the clown, who was patiently waiting by the godforsaken trailer, and he shoved them down.

"You're a monster," Clair whimpered, and Victor grinned.

"Well… we’re all a little fucked up in the head, right?” the cop mused, and watched as the clown snatched them up again and dragged them back into the trailer.

-0-0-0-

It was late at night the next day, and Sam wouldn't come out of his trailer. Elsa felt bad that she couldn't have done anything else to prevent this from happening... she had had numerous dealings with Victor over the years, and it seemed that he had a perpetual hate for her monsters.

But she would stay strong... they would all stay strong in the hopes that Gabriel would return to them.

It made her wonder sometimes… how many people out there were against her freaks. Did they even have a chance? That got her thinking of what she could do without them. What she could _be_ …

Jimmy and Cas were reading, lamenting how long it had been since they had heard of Gabriel and also lamenting how long it had been since they talked to Dean.

"Will you quit reading that Bible?" Cas asked, sighing in frustration, "It's putting silly notions into your head."

"Why should you get to read and I shouldn't?" Jimmy asked indignantly, and Cas frowned.

 "Because that's making you dumber than you already are, and I have to listen to you talk about it all the time."

Jimmy was quiet, until he suddenly spoke up. "You know why I read it, Castiel?! Because I'm scared. I'm scared that cop will come back and take us, or take Dean, for God's sake! I'm not sure if you noticed, but I've become close with these people, and one of them is in jail right now for no reason except for how they look! So excuse me for wanting to calm myself down and give myself reason to believe we're not alone in this unfair, stupid world."

Cas didn't speak, and Jimmy sniffled. "It's not like I want to share my thoughts with you. If I could, I'd leave you alone and go to my room. But I can't, because one, I don't have a room, and two, I can't walk away from you!!"

-0-0-0-

Cas had never thought about it in earnest. The surgery was something he had always kept in the back of his mind, but never spoke about, mostly because it was never possible.  It was night time now, and the two were lying in bed.

Cas was thinking about it more now, imagining what it would be like with Dean if he wasn't attached to Jimmy. He could see himself now, standing in a bar in town, True Love Ways by Buddy Holly playing softly in the background:

_"Cas?"_

_Cas turned, smiling at the man who just walked in, taking off his hat._

_"Dean."_

_"I heard about the surgery... god, you look so beautiful, baby. So... sexy."_

_Cas blushed, wrapping his arms- yes, HIS arms only, around HIS boyfriend's neck. Dean kissed him full on the lips, then buried his head into Cas' shoulder._

_"I'm sorry for your loss," he mumbled, stroking Cas' chest._

I'm not _, Cas thought with a smile._

"Hey... what're you thinking about?" Jimmy asked, nudging his brother. Cas sighed, coming back to reality.

"Nothing. Just... Dean, I suppose."

"Yeah," Jimmy smiled dreamily, "He is pretty great. I'm thinking about how famous we'll get, Cas! You... me... famous for who we are."

Cas looked away, closing his eyes. He should feel ashamed for his thoughts, but he wasn't. He felt no regret, only initiative to carry all of his hidden secrets out.

"Yes, Jimmy..." he said softly. 

The quiet night was interrupted when they heard the engine of a car roar, driving up the gravel path to the camp. Everyone was overtaken by panic wondering if the police was back to take someone else, but the car screeched to a halt at the entrance, a large bag tossed out.

Everyone gradually rushed to the bag, and cop car drove away, not before someone (who was Victor, judging by the voice), called "Don't say I never did anything for you- found the piece of shit still kicking when I went back in!"

Sam rushed forward, debating whether or not to chase after the car and rip the guy's throat out, but was distracted by his pure joy and excitement; he dropped to his knees, still taller than the rest even in his current position.

The tall man unzipped the bag to find Gabriel, bruised all over the face with a bleeding lip and eye, unconscious.

"He needs help," Sam muttered, "He needs help, is he still breathing?!"

Benny leaned down to check his pulse, and nodded. "It's a slow beat, brother, but it's there."

Sam sighed in relief, and took Gabriel out, trying to wake him up.

"Gabe? Gabe, you with me?"

The small man roused, and his eyes blinked. (Well, one did- the other was too puffy to open).

"Samsquatch?" He murmured, and everyone cheered, hugging and celebrating.

"Alright... alright..." the small man breathed, "if you hooligans wouldn't mind, I'd like a nice soak in my tent after that fiasco... if you could spare a moment..." Everyone went about helping him up.

Cas and Jimmy were ecstatic, and so was Dean. Dean ran over and picked them up, spinning them as they laughed.

"I'm so glad nothin' happened to him," Sam was saying, and Abaddon and Tessa were nodding enthusiastically.

“Aw, this is great!” Dean laughed, hugging the twins tightly, and Cas breathed out with a smile.

“It is.”

They pulled back, and Dean’s eyes dropped down to Cas’ lips for a second, then swept over to Jimmy’s face. Cas could feel Jimmy’s blush.

“Y’know,” Dean mumbled quietly, “I just don’t think I can wait any longer.” Cas swallowed, and Jimmy made a little noise. “You know where to find me,” Dean said, smirking a little before they were interrupted by Ellen.

“Are you being a pest again, Dean?” the bearded woman scolded, though her eyes were warm.

“No ma’am,” he grinned, “’M just bein’ honest.”

Cas and Jimmy got shivers, and Ellen raised an eyebrow. “Hope that's with yourself too. Well, a goodnight to ya. I’ll be in the show tent, working on my opening. Call if y’all need me… I’m sure you, uh... won’t.”

With one last mutter of _‘where the hell’s Elsa?’_ , she walked off, leaving Dean to wink at the twins as he also left.


	5. Chapter 5

Now, from where Cas and Jimmy were left by the river, they could see Dean's tent. They could see the shadow of him as he entered it; they could see everything he was doing. He was currently undressing, taking off his shirt.

 _Look at us,_ Jimmy thought, _watching him when he doesn’t even know it._

 _Well then,_ Cas thought, _let’s do something about it._

Jimmy looked startled. _Are we actually going to…?_

Cas blinked. _Jimmy, why should we not?_

Jimmy gulped, and palmed their dick, which was starting to become interested in the situation.

_But we’ve never…_

_All the more reason to._

They got up slowly, and walked around the bend, by the Ferris Wheel, and over to the trailer. The movements stopped, and they parted the door a little to be greeted by the sound of Never Let Me Go by Johnny Ace playing on a turntable.

“You came,” Dean said softly, discarding the rest of his clothes. Cas and Jimmy couldn’t stop themselves from looking down his body- or what they hadn’t seen from the show the other night.

“I’m glad you did,” Dean nodded, turning to them fully as they closed the entrance of the tent, "I was worried it was too soon for you guys..."

“Dean, we haven’t…” Cas began, casting his eyes to the floor, and Jimmy shook his head.

“We haven’t done this before.”

“Obviously,” Dean smirked, “You lived with your dad for what, 21 years of your life?”

Cas sighed, and Dean closed the space between them. “But he sucked, right? Your dad... he was a real prick?”

They nodded, and Dean brushed the pad of his thumb across Cas’ cheekbone, ghosting his lips over Jimmy’s jaw as if to give some kind of silent reassurance.

“Well, now… you’ve got a family…” Dean murmured, trailing those beautiful, pink lips up Jimmy’s neck as he began to caress Cas’ face more.

“Truly?” Cas asked, “I only thought we were here to perfo-ohh...orm…”

“Elsa brought you here to do just that, yeah… but that’s why we were all taken here in the first place. See what we've made of it since? We’ve only got each other. If we didn’t, we wouldn’t have held on this long.”

Cas closed his eyes, yearning for those lips on his, and as if his thoughts were read, Dean moved from Jimmy to Cas, enveloping him in a deep kiss.

It was better than anything he’d ever experienced; and Jimmy began to run his hand up Dean’s shoulder, pulling him closer to them.

“So cranked for me already,” Dean purred, “Gonna love your big cock… can’t wait to feel it filling me up.”

Jimmy gasped, and dug his fingernails into Dean’s back. Dean quivered a little under their touch, and he took Cas’ hand. “Please… I need you in me,” he whispered, and Jimmy licked his lips.

"You do have... _one_ , right?" he asked, grinning slightly, and Jimmy rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Dean, just one."

Dean laughed a little, and went in to make out with Jimmy for a moment. After a second of tender touching, kissing, and Dean thoroughly messing up Jimmy's dark hair, they parted again. Cas felt them throb.

“Tell us what to do, Dean,” he rumbled, and Dean’s knees shook as he led them back to the bed to lie down. It had luxurious curtains around it, and a comfortable looking mattress, in contrast to the dingy look of the outside of his trailer.

“L-lick me,” he muttered in a low, bashful tone, which was strange for someone who exploits their body for a living. “Lick my p-pussy.”

“Dean,” Cas moaned, and stared down. Between Dean’s legs was his hard cock resting against his stomach, and underneath that, he had the prettiest pussy. Jimmy just wanted to _touch,_ the feeling of doing something so wicked exhilarating him and making him ache with want. He reached out, carefully inserting a finger.

Dean wiggled his hips in response, and Jimmy started to move his finger around, pulling it out and pushing back in. Dean moaned loudly, and as Jimmy fingered him, Cas went down to carefully nudge his tongue against Dean’s clenching, wet entrance.

"Oofuck," Dean panted, clenching his jaw, and Cas gripped one thigh as Jimmy gripped the other. The two twins looked at each other, smiled, then went back to taking Dean apart together.

They didn't think as they were doing it; they almost couldn't. What they felt was overwhelming, and taking over every one of their senses.

Castiel licked long, and deep into Dean's wet heat, switching every now and again to lick a stripe up his cock or over the head of it. He would savour the salty taste of his leaking pre-cum, then go back to dip into the sweet arousal pooling in Dean's core where Jimmy had his fingers. Dean was begging Jimmy to finger fuck him harder, and Cas could feel their own erection throbbing between their legs.

"Are we doing this correctly, Dean?" Cas asked, batting his eyelashes up, and Dean panted, nodding and gasping.

Jimmy stopped for a second, and after a quick look over to his brother, they got up from the foot of the bed, leaving Dean shaking and moaning.

"Dean..." Cas cooed.

"You look so beautiful, Dean," Jimmy whispered, and Dean's chest rose and fell, waiting to be ravished again.

"You're so hot," he said, staring up at them, "You're both so goddamn hot..."

Jimmy blushed, and Cas looked down, smiling. Suddenly, they were bashful. "Nobody's ever called us that before," Jimmy said quietly.

"Nobody's ever seen us that way," Cas added, and Dean ran a hand through his hair, the other going down to grip his dick to keep his orgasm at bay.

"Anybody who'd even think to pass you by without a compliment is delusional," he said.

"But you did," Cas reminded him, "When you first met us, you were..."

"A dick," Dean muttered, looking away, "I know. I guess it's... how I make up for what I think I lack in the macho department. I figure hey, I could be a real hardass and show people I ain't a pansy. Y'know, they're called guilty pleasures for a reason... times like these are the only time I can really let my guard down, fully I mean. In the long run though, I always end up on all fours," he said, cracking a grin as he spread his legs wider.

And damn if that wasn't an invitation.

 Cas and Jimmy wasted no time in climbing overtop of Dean, and straddling his hips.

"How would you like us?" Jimmy asked, and Dean stared up at both of them.

"You're gettin' the hang of things... surprise me."

Cas licked his lips again, and carefully positioned Dean's legs wider than even before, so that each was on one side of their hips. That gave him and Jimmy a straight passage to enter him, and god, did they want to do just that. They could see Dean's dripping hole, his lips slick and shiny.

Cas and Jimmy began undressing, and they were left in nothing but their briefs last, when Dean was practically begging.

"On second thought," Dean murmured, exhaling as he eyed the bulge in their briefs, "I've gotta have that in me."

Jimmy moaned as Cas took off their briefs, and took them in hand, starting to give themselves some relief as they prepared to fuck Dean.

"God, please," Dean whimpered, and they couldn't wait any longer, watching the wanton man beneath them quiver and flex his muscles in urgent need to be pleasured.

Cas and Jimmy slowly pushed inside of Dean, their conjoined moans echoing together in the hot, dimly lit tent as they buried themselves all the way inside that tight, wanting warmth.

"Fuck, yes!" Dean panted, "Cas, Jimmy... god, baby, I need you... pound my pussy..."

Cas nodded once, and pulled back, snapping their hips forward as they started to fuck him hard in earnest. Jimmy bit his lip, his eyes fluttering shut, and Cas tried hard to concentrate on lasting longer than a few minutes. He wanted Dean to feel good, to feel special, just as he had made them feel... but at the same time, through all of this... he couldn't help but wish he were alone with Dean.

 _But why deny Jimmy his love as well?_ Cas thought, though his selfish desires answered that question quickly. This was pushed away; it was a matter for later.

Soon, Dean's hands were gripping Cas and Jimmy's back, the two pounding into Dean from the top, casting duel shadows over Dean's sweat-slick body, chiselled chest heaving from exertion and desperation.

"Ah!" he cried out, "Deeper, oh, please..."

Cas and Jimmy took this urge, and thrust in with even more force than before. Dean responded by moaning and throwing his head back into the mattress, arching his back. His fingers clawed at their back, and Jimmy's head was beginning to loll back, a telltale sign they were going to come soon.

"Dean... Dean," they took turns chanting, and Dean kept releasing these tiny, wrecked whimpers as skin slapping against skin echoed through the small space. They must be doing something right.

"Here," Dean managed to gasp, and took Jimmy's hand. He led the long slender fingers down to his dick, and began rubbing up and down. Then, biting back a groan, he took Cas' hand, and placed his fingers on his perineum, starting to stroke there.

The two kept going with those motions, until Dean was ready to explode. His hand was tangled in Castiel's hair, which was inches from his face as the twins fucked him.

"Shit, scream my name, babe," Dean whispered, and Cas and Jimmy kept repeating it as they rocked their hips, making the bed creak. Hopefully they weren't keeping anyone up in the camp, but right then, not one of them truly cared... there'd be plenty of time to care the next morning when Ellen reamed them.

"Gonna come... shit, don't stop, right there!" Dean grimaced, pushing down into their thrusts. With one last deep thrust, Dean clenched his walls tight around their cock, coming all at once in a wave of pleasure. As Cas and Jimmy watched Dean's cock twitch and shoot ribbons of white in awe, feeling the grip of Dean's spasming pussy around them at the same time as things suddenly got even more wet. Their climax hit hard, sending them spinning into something that was even better than when they did it themselves.

After a good solid two minutes needed to come down, they eventually pulled out of Dean, laying beside him. Thankfully, the bed was big enough.

"Thank you, Dean," Cas murmured, nuzzling into Dean's neck, and the bigger man wrapped an arm around their naked torso, clutching them close and safe to his body.

"You don't have to leave," Dean said softly, and Cas and Jimmy smiled, cuddling in closer as Dean lifted the blankets.

"So... does this mean we're jacketed?" Jimmy asked cautiously, still caught between breaths.

"Y'mean going steady?" Dean asked, peering down at where one was lying on his chest, the other beside him on the pillow.

Jimmy nodded, and Dean smiled. "Damn right we are." He stroked a hand up and down their chest. "I'll treat you right."

As Jimmy and Cas fell asleep satisfied, they had no doubt of that. 

-0-0-0-

"W-why are you in on this?" Claire asked, surprised she could even still speak to the cop who sat across from her and Ben in the trailer.

"Shut your wise-ass mouth," Victor said, putting a hand on his gun belt, and Ben trembled beside the teenager. Some people just don't have a motive for their crazy.

"It's okay," she whispered to the boy beside her, and she felt another tear slip down her cheek, "It's okay." She had to keep telling herself someone was coming for her... but now that the police were being deceived as well, it seemed a long shot.

"Please just let us go," Ben whimpered, and Victor pulled his gun out again, pointing it right at the kid for a second.

"Enough!!" Claire shouted, lashing out, because by now, she was pretty sure she was losing her mind too. "What the hell are you gonna do? Shoot him? Huh? Using your big fucking gun?! You're a coward."

Victor walked over to where they were tied up, and cocked the gun right against her temple. "I would. Kill you, that is... but it's too much fun watching you two _hope_ for someone to come and rescue you." Claire spit at him, and he just laughed.

"If you're going to kill us..." Claire said, her lower lip trembling as she attempted to confront the cop, "Just do it, you sick fuck."

Victor stared at her, back at the clown, who was sitting and observing this exchange silently from the back of the trailer, then back to Claire, who was staring up at him.

Then he pulled the trigger, watching the wall splatter red with her blood.

 Ben screamed, squeezing his eyes shut and jerking in his ropes.

The clown laughed and clapped his hands.

-0-0-0-

"Going steady, huh?" Abaddon asked, biting down a piece of bread, "That's the best news I've heard all week. Aside, of course, from _you_ coming back," she smirked sarcastically at the still bruised up little Gabriel, who gave her the wind up finger in return. He had a broken nose, and his eye was still puffy, but he would come back from it.

Cas and Jimmy smiled beside Dean as they each took some fruit. Cas grabbed a banana and Jimmy hungrily poured some blueberries and milk into his bowl. Tessa rubbed a hand across their back.

"I'm so happy for you two."

"I'm just happy one of 'em's got no gag reflex," Dean smirked, watching Cas put the banana in his mouth, “Can you guess which one?” Ellen smacked him upside the head.

"Well, _I'M_ happy that someone finally tamed the 'ol crossbreed," Gabriel grinned, and Dean glowered over at him.

"Just because you're recovering from jail, doesn't mean I can't add fresh wounds to those old ones."

Sam raised an eyebrow at him, and Dean coughed, correcting himself. "U-uh, assuming King Kong over here doesn't pulverize me first for even thinking it."

Benny chuckled, and Ellen looked around.

"Where's Elsa?" she asked, for what seemed like the hundredth time that week, "She'll be wantin' to hear the good news."

"Probably in her tent, getting sky-high," Dean muttered, remembering the few instances when he had walked in on their ringleader in an opium induced haze.

Ellen pursed her lips, but then, Elsa came out of her tent, looking bright as ever, and... as if something had just gone right for her.

"Good morning!" She smiled, and Dean couldn't help but notice something behind it _. Well, whatever. Probably nothing._

"Where were you all morning?" Ellen asked, "I had to ask you about somethin'."

Elsa just smiled. "My liebchen, I have been writing a letter to somebody very important."

"Hollywood?" Dean asked, a little more gruffly than he had meant to say it.

Elsa nodded slowly.

"Well, I've got to talk to you about a Halloween show," Ellen said.

Elsa gasped, her smile immediately freezing over. 

"You know we never perform on Halloween. It is... simply not an option," the blonde woman said, blinking rapidly.

 "Yeah, I know..." Ellen said, "and I'm with ya 100% on that. It's just... lots of people 'round here think we should be gettin' the extra business."

 "Yeah," Benny piped up, "It might be an idea to get things rolling a little bit around here."

 Elsa got up, and slammed a fist down on the table. "We will not perform on Halloween night. Do you hear me?! That is final!"

She walked off again, and Ellen sighed.

"What was that all about?" Jimmy asked, and Ellen opened up a bottle of Jack, pouring some into her coffee as she scratched her beard.

"Death."

"Excuse me?" Cas asked, tilting his head and squinting in confusion. Ellen took a swig right from the bottle of whiskey. 

"Death pays a visit to all the freaks every Halloween night. You never heard the legend, huns?"

Cas and Jimmy shook their heads, and Dean waved a hand in dismissal, cutting in. "It's all a load of superstitious bullshit. You don’t want to hear it."

"It ain't, now you hush!" Ellen said, frowning, then turned back to the twins. "Every Halloween, Death himself comes to collect one poor, tortured soul that he himself chooses from a freak show. You never know just who it could be."

Jimmy swallowed, and Cas inclined his head. "How did he, um... become like this then?"

"Well, Death it Death. He didn’t become nothin’, he just _was_. Rumor has it he's an entity that embodies a man with sunken eyes and a dark overcoat. He's got no soul, no heart, no nothin'."

Cas and Jimmy stared. “You haven’t seen him?” 

“Darlin’, you kidding?! If I’d ever seen him, I’d probably be dead.” 

The twins swallowed, a little freaked out, but Dean broke the tense silence at the table with a belly laugh. 

"Like I said- I ain’t one for horseshit."

Tessa scowled at him, and Dean just made a face back.

 You're askin' for it, Dean," Ellen said, and Dean scoffed.

"For what? For some oogie boogie to come snatch me up on Halloween night?! Come on, you stopped telling me ghost stories when I was a kid. For what it’s worth, I think it's a damn good idea to perform on the holiday- I miss my eyeliner."

Ellen just shook her head, and everyone got up to go find pumpkins to carve for the season.

Later, as Cas and Jimmy were being taught how to carve a pumpkin by Abaddon, they had a conversation.

 _It doesn't feel any different,_ Jimmy thought.

_What doesn't?_

_Living without our virginity._

Cas smiled a little. _I suppose that's a good thing, Jimmy._

 There was a pause.

_Cas?_

_What?_

_It did feel wonderful, didn't it?_

Cas smiled. _Yes. It did._

_Cas... do you believe Ellen's story? About Death?_

Cas shrugged. _Maybe. I don't really care either way; we've got no more pain than the next person, especially not now, so even if it was true, we would be overlooked._

Jimmy seemed to take comfort in this, and went back to the knife they were holding, carving the mouth of the big Jack O Lantern they had on the table in front of them.


	6. Chapter 6

Halloween was quickly approaching. There weren’t many trees around the camp anyway, but the ones that did stand close were changing to an orange colour hanging off the skeletal branches.

“I always loved Halloween,” Tessa mused, “Back when I could go out and take walks.”

“Yeah, me too,” Abaddon smiled, “the colours are so beautiful.”

“You goin’ soft, Abby?” Dean crowed, "Tessa I can understand, but you?" Jimmy nudged him.

Abaddon laughed. “Not a chance. Just feeling observational.”

“Well, I’d personally like Mother Nature to make up her fuckin’ mind,” Dean said, gazing around, “Is it gonna snow or not?”

“It never snows in October,” Tessa said, “Especially not in Kansas.”

“Yeah,” Dean muttered, “But it’s sure cold enough this year.”

“We’ll keep you warm,” Jimmy said, and Cas smiled as Dean turned to them, pulling them in for a kiss to each.

“Yes you will,” he grinned, and the two felt giddy from the onslaught of romantic contact.

Being in a relationship with Dean was, in so many ways, a wonderful thing. They could see each other whenever they wanted, they frequently spent nights in Dean’s tent, and insecurities were ebbing away as time went on and everything fell into place. Cas, Jimmy and Dean even now knew the owner of a restaurant in town that would make an exception for them to have dinner once a week there, when Dean wanted to treat his boyfriends. The only rule the owner had was that they had to sit at the back, and no kissing or overly romantic touching, since they were men. As always, they had no problem adhering to these rules of public discretion, and enjoyed their meals in peace together, talking about everything and nothing. It was perfect.

** Halloween, 1952 **

Cas and Jimmy were on their way out of town on Dean’s motorbike, to grab some fries at the restaurant together. Night had fallen, and the stars were out with no clouds to block its light.

“It’s so quiet tonight,” Jimmy observed, “the leaves aren’t even rustling.”

Jimmy looked around at the empty parking lot of the restaurant. “Halloween’s coming soon,” Cas said, grinning, “maybe it’s quiet because Death’s coming!”

Jimmy looked frightened, and Cas laughed a little with Dean at the joke, before Dean took Jimmy’s hand.

“Aw, stop worryin’, babe. Ellen and all of them have been on about that silly legend for years. Not once have I seen a… a soulless, dark figure tryin’ to kill my friends.”

Jimmy nodded, and the three walked into the restaurant, where the owner, Brady, gave a little nod to them. They went past a young couple, who looked as if they were also on a date, and went past an old man who raised his eyebrows at them. Dean glared him down as they walked past, and they grabbed the back booth.

“You’re right,” Dean nodded, “It is kinda quiet tonight.”

-0-0-0-

Back at the camp, where everyone _wanted_ to be celebrating, getting drunk, and having a good time, Elsa had forbidden festivities that night, so they were all in their tents, spending the night quietly and in boredom.

Elsa herself was in her tent, going over the letters she had written to someone she had heard was a big name in Hollywood. She could have called, but she was old fashioned in the way she handled things; it was more personal this way.

Everyone oblivious, the ground just outside the camp began to glow an eerie green, and fog the same colour started to roll in. From the green fog, a figure appeared… a dark, cloaked figure.

“I can’t believe Elsa’s putting a damper on our Halloween fun,” Abaddon complained to Benny, who was getting some coffee from the mess tent.

“She’s just superstitious… best not to question her,” Benny shrugged in good nature, taking a sip. “You want summa this?”

Abaddon nodded, setting her jaw, when suddenly, there was a wooshing noise outside.

“What was that?” the redhead asked, frowning, and Benny went over to the tent opening, looking out. He bared his sharp teeth in a wince.

“A… windstorm of some sort?”

“Is it windy?”

“Well, no…”

“Then it’s not a windstorm.”

“Hold on… there’s someone here.”

“What?! Another cop?! We can take ‘em together-“

“Abby, hush... this don’t look like no cop.”

Abaddon frowned again, and went over to him, looking out as well.

“It… it couldn’t be…?”

Benny swallowed. “Let’s get back to our trailers. You stay safe now.”

“Y-you got it, Benny.”

The two split up, parting to their respective trailers, and the fog rolled over the entire camp. As it cleared just a little by the entrance, the cloaked figure entered through the big red demon’s mouth, and a thin, bony hand covered the top of his walking stick. He looked around.

-0-0-0-

“You look adorable,” Dean grinned, kicking his feet up on the seat opposite him.

“Stop it,” Cas grumbled, “I don’t.”

“You actually look ridiculous Castiel,” Jimmy laughed, “You’ve got whipped cream on your nose!”

Cas blushed, and send a surge of _some_ kind of fury over to Jimmy, because his brother stifled the rest of his laughter. This mood was quickly alleviated when Dean leaned over the table, mouthing the cream off of his nose with his lips.

Cas grinned, and Dean laughed.

“Hey,” Jimmy teased, and Dean looked over.

“Oh, sorry. Am I forgetting you?” he smirked, and suddenly slipped into the other side of the booth, throwing one leg over their hips and clutching the sides of Jimmy’s face as he brought their lips together, licking into his mouth and down his neck.

Cas groaned. “Don’t get us hard here, Dean… wait until we’re back at the camp at least.”

“Y-yeah,” Jimmy muttered, unable to wipe the smile off his face, “we’re in public!”

“Hey!” Brady called, eyeing them and pointing a warning finger.

“Sorry... won’t happen again,” Dean assured, getting off of Jimmy and Cas and sitting back down. Then he shot off a wink to the twins, and they just about swooned. “We should be going anyway, don’t you think?” Dean asked, shrugging as he took one last sip of his “water” (vodka he had brought in a flask).

Cas smiled. “Are you horny already Dean?” 

“Didn’t we just fuck you into the mattress this morning?” Jimmy sighed playfully, and Dean took a shallow breath.

“Doesn’t take a scientist to know I’m wet all the time for you,” he retorted, spreading his legs a little under the table.

“Such a slut,” Cas said, trying out words that he’d never before spoken. Dean seemed visibly aroused by this, and crossed his legs where his dick was now throbbing and his underwear was most definitely damp.

“Let’s go,” he almost whined, “Or I’m gonna wet my panties.” Cas clenched his jaw, trying to prevent the hard-on they had now from imagining Dean coming in public. "Bet thinkin’ about that gets you all bothered, huh hot stuff?” Dean grinned, and Jimmy bit his lip.

“But we haven’t finished our root beer float yet. Or our burgers! We can’t leave without finishing those.”

Cas stared at him incredulously. “We'll get them again next time, Jimmy.”

 Jimmy just rolled his eyes. “Fine.”

Dean smiled, and tossed some money on the table he had gotten from tips, and gave a passing nod to the owner. Brady called him over for a second as they were leaving.

“Hey hot shot,” the blonde whispered, “I saw that trick you pulled back there. So did Mr. Mulrooney, and he’s a regular." He looked over to the old guy who had given them the stink eye earlier, and turned back in. "He complained, and we value our customers here. You catch my drift?”

Dean looked down, feeling the irritancy twitch inside of him. He shouldn’t have to justify who he loved to anyone, especially not some old bitter dickbag, but he nodded, not wanting to start something.

“Loud and clear,” he mumbled, and left with Cas and Jimmy. Cas hummed.

“I see you’re taking behavioural cues from Sam,” he nodded, “I thought you would at least hit that man.”

Dean grumbled as they got on the motorcycle. “Not this time. Not in front of you guys.” Cas and Jimmy smiled happily, snuggling against Dean's back. They started driving back to the camp, which was far out of town.

-0-0-0-

Sam bustled around his small trailer, trying to find a certain pot that fit at the back of his stove. He wanted to make himself some hot chocolate, since he didn’t have any beer left (Gabriel probably drank it all last night, the little pest), but he just ended up hitting his head on the cupboards.

“Dammit,” he muttered, “Why don’t I have a bigger trailer? I really need to move with someone.”

Over in a different part of the camp, Gabriel sat back with his feet kicked up. He was on bed rest, put there by Ellen and Tessa, and really, he didn’t see a problem with it. He was still a little hungover from all the beer he polished off last night.

Meanwhile, in her trailer, Ellen sat with a half-empty bottle of Jack in her lap, staring out the window at the moon. It was full, and she wasn’t having the best of nights. She supposed quiet nights like these had her thinking about her past… and wondering if she’d done well as a mother over the course of her life. Of course, she wasn’t even Dean’s real mother, and that got her thinking about a whole other thing.

She had always been protective of him, and loved the boy with all her heart. She just couldn’t help but wonder if she had lived her life a little differently, what could have happened.

Suddenly, the door to her trailer flew open, and she scowled.

“Haven’t ya heard of knocking?” she huffed.

“Good evening, Miss Harvelle,” a smooth, ethereal voice said.

Ellen frowned, and got up to realize fog had covered the floor of her trailer.

“Hey… who’re you?” she asked, standing up. The door slammed shut, and a clocked man walked up. He pulled back his hood, and-

Ellen gasped, stumbling back to sit.

“Y-you-" 

“Don’t be alarmed, not on my account,” the figure said nonchalantly, “I am nothing to fear. Unless, of course… it is your time.” The pale, sharp-nosed man smiled mysteriously, his sunken eyes blinking slowly as he sat across from the stunned Ellen.

“Oh… oh, god, I’m not ready,” Ellen whimpered, the most emotion she had shown all night.

Death held a hand up, and out of thin air, a bag appeared. He reached in, and plucked a deep fried pickle chip out, biting down on it. “That’s better. Would you care for one?”

Ellen shook her head, gripping the chair and wondering if she had drank a little too much whiskey.

“Then… please, Miss Harvelle- tell me your story.”

Ellen swallowed.

“I-I’m not-"

“I would advise you to talk,” Death said, hand curling around his walking stick, "Consider it an honour that a being like me would be spending his evening talking to an... _ameeba_ like you."

Ellen nodded shakily, and took a breath.

“I didn’t want to. I didn’t, I… just didn’t know what to do. I was young. Too young. When I met that man that night…”

_A young Ellen smiled brightly, flipping her hair over her shoulder. She polished a few glasses, and put them back in their places as she went to greet the new customer at the bar._

_“Hey,” she smiled, “What’ll it be?”_

_The man was big. He had huge muscles, a bald head, and a thin moustache. Ellen found him attractive, and very masculine._

_“Just a beer,” he said, then he looked at her in good light, and saw her for what she was._

_“Is that a…?” he asked, rubbing his hands over his chin._

_Ellen looked down, biting her cheek. “Yeah. Yeah, anyway, I’ll get your beer.”_

_He put a strong hand on her shoulder. “Wait- I’m Bill. I like it.”_

_Ellen’s eyes widened. “You… like it? Alright, practical joke’s over. A bearded girl, huh? What a spectacle. I should be in a freak show, huh?” The sassy bartender rolled her eyes as she turned, filling up a mug, but Bill pressed on._

_“It wasn’t a joke, and I wasn’t trying to make you feel uncomfortable,” he said softly, and Ellen blinked. All she could hear was her mother’s horrible voice in her head telling her she was ugly._

_“You really mean it?” she asked, naive and doe-eyed and hopeful, and Bill nodded._

_“I put all my money on it.”_

_Ellen blushed, swinging her rag over her arm._

_“I’m free at 9.”_

_That’s how it happened. That night, her 18 year old self had gotten thoroughly, roughly fucked by the man, in the back of the restaurant. It was unpleasant, and she hurt afterward, more than she should have._

“I got pregnant,” Ellen muttered, “What a stupid little whore I was. Do you know how it feels to have the first man you ever roll in the hay with to call out another man’s name?!”

Death watched calmly as she poured her story out, and the woman went on.

“I had a beard, you get it? I guess that made me a man, or as good as one for him. But oh, I sure took it like one when I had to push out a little baby girl on my own. Now, I couldn’t keep her ya see. My little Jo, I couldn’t keep her. What if she looked like me? What if I was shit to her? I just couldn’t. So Dean… he was my second chance. A little boy, a little girl, it didn’t matter… I took him in. Brought him here. Wish I hadn’t, but it was the only place we could go. Elsa gave us a home. And I think I did a damn good job of raisin’ the kid,” she said, wiping her eyes.

Death stared at her, patient as ever.

“I worry every day if I was ever gone, what the hell’d happen to him. Now, of course, with the twins… I guess he’s got someone… more than one, really, but… he’s okay. He’ll… he’ll be okay,” Ellen cried, and Death stood.

“Your story is most certainly profound… though you are right. It is not your time.”

Ellen sat there, stunned out of her mind as she continued to sob in her trailer, now alone.

"Damn sonofabitch just left," she muttered.

-0-0-0-

“Hello?” Gabriel called, turning around. He was lying in bed eating Halloween candy he had scrounged up, and his head was hurting a little. He shuddered to think of what he looked like right now, but he guessed it didn't really matter where he was.

Again, he heard the sound of a gust, and jumped to find a tall man behind him in a black overcoat with sunken eyes.

"Oh," Gabe said, narrowing his eyes.

"Mr. Shirley,” the man said, his velvety voice ghosting over his ears, "Please tell me your story."

Gabriel stared long and hard for a second, as if wondering if he was hallucinating or not, but when the man crunched on a pickle chip, he decided it must be. He stood, staring.

"Don't hover, sit," Death said, and Gabe found himself obeying.

"Welp. Alright, then. It's a boring story, really... not much different than other people like me."

Death's mouth quirked up a little. "You would be surprised. Please, go on."

Gabriel sighed, and stared up at the ceiling.

"Look, I'm probably imagining all this, anyway. I was hit so far into next week I should be happy I'm still alive. So, might as well."

Death said nothing as Gabriel began.

"I was the tiniest thing you'd ever see when I was a baby. I guess that would be a big relief for my mom, huh? Well, obviously not. A few years later, when I was seven, the hag took me to the doctor, and after the doctor said I wouldn't grow normally, her and my dad just... threw me out, sort of. I found my way, started performing at a very young age, but because I had no real way of being brought up, I was volatile. I was treated horribly; the ringleaders I worked for would beat me and kick me, because hey, it was basically just like kicking a puppy, right? I wouldn't fight back. Well, one day I did. This big handler hit me for taking a cue too late, and I bit three of his fingers clean off- in front of the audience and all. That day, I knew I had to leave... and I just sort of," Gabriel shrugged languidly, "Drifted around for years. Until I found this old place. Elsa immediately took me in, deeming me the cutest thing she'd ever seen. Of course, I wanted to snap at her and tell her shut up since I was 24 at the time, but she was kind otherwise. I didn't want to, uh..." he grinned, "bite the hand that feeds me."

Death nodded again, eating another chip.

"Hey, why do you care about me, anyway?" Gabriel asked, and Death looked down at him in bed.

"You are a very interesting man, Mr. Shirley. Please, go on."

Gabe raised an eyebrow, but continued.

"A few years later, Samsquatch came along, and, well... the rest is history. He was my moose- still is."

Death nodded, watching as Gabriel dabbed a liquor-drenched cloth against the scabbing bridge of his nose with a wince.

"You have endured many things... but it is not your time."

Gabriel snorted. "Thanks for the heads up, tall dark and not-so-handsome."

With a beat of his cane against the ground, he was gone, and Gabe was left alone again.

Surprises were common that night, in everyone's respective trailers. When Death appeared in Tessa's trailer, she had been sleeping, and waking up with a ghost of sorts standing over you is somewhat, you can imagine, startling.

"Wh-who are you?" She trembled, bending her ever-flexible arm back to turn on a small lamp. Before she could, she felt a sort of force holding her back, and Death stopped her.

"Best left off," he said softly, as if his voice was the breeze, and Tessa swallowed, paralyzed with fear.

"Please... who are you?"

"Tell me your story."

It all ended the same, with each one pouring out their story to the mysterious stranger, unable to hold back.

"An orphanage," Tessa said, "That's where I grew up."

"A regular house, in a regular neighborhood," Abaddon had smiled.

"Down in Louisiana, bayou area. My mama made the best damn gumbo you'd ever tasted," Benny reminisced.

"I know," Death had smiled at that one, and the joke behind it had not escaped the sharp-toothed man.

"Around here, actually," Sam had said, "I used to live close to town."

"My... brother and I were left at the orphanage," Tessa elaborated slowly, "He had a..." she chewed her bottom lip, "A disease. An incurable one, passed down from my mother. He had no more than a few months at the time."

"My parents questioned just how normal I was when I would get a cut, and I wouldn't complain. I could get punched in the stomach, and I wouldn't feel a thing," Abaddon recalled, "One day, I tried it myself. Just for fun, I sliced my arm open with a pair of scissors, but... it was like cutting through rubber. I didn't even get any blood out of it."

"I was called freak every day of my life, by everyone but my sister," Benny said, "Amelia was my one light. Felt sorry for me, I s'pose. The hatred just kept buildin' up... I had my cooking at the restaurant to keep me sane, but it just kept gettin' worse and worse. One day, I couldn't take it no more. Grandmama said I looked like a godforsaken reject of creation, and I snapped. Took a hatchet from out back and killed 'em all. Had to leave after that, of course, before my sister found the family dead. To her credit, she never sent anybody after me, cause if she did, I'd be one hell of a wanted man... I guess she still wonders about me."

"I had to watch him... deteriorate," Tessa sniffled, rubbing her eyes, "He was dying in front of my eyes, and nobody would do anything about it. They said he was not only diseased, but related to a freak. They wouldn't touch him. He died in my arms, delirious and thin, and so horribly neglected...  all because of me," Tessa said, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"My dad was a bastard. A drunk, violent bastard, who beat my mom and me every day," Sam said, "How was that possible, when I'm so big? I guess I just... never fought back. I figured that if I didn't use my size against anyone, I didn't have to admit to myself that I was a freak. I was just like everyone else. But one day, he was gonna kill her, I swear. John was gonna kill her. So I took him out back, tied him up with the garden hose, and held his head in the pool until he stopped breathing. My mom didn't know what to do afterward. She just cried, and cried, and cried, and I left. I couldn't take it. But when I left, I vowed to myself I'd never hurt anyone again. God, it's been so many years, and I haven't broken that promise yet," he said, rubbing the back of his neck, "Especially with Gabriel around. He was the first one I met here. We've been inseparable since, the little trickster and I."

Death nodded.

"One day, I took it a step further," Abaddon went on, "I sawed my leg diagonally with a knife a few times... skin grew back in a few days like a paper cut. I was a miracle. Then my parents started really getting scared. They insisted I go in for tests, but I didn't like the tests, I was 15. So one day, I tried one more time. I burnt my house down, with everyone in it including me. When I survived and watched my parents' burning corpses get rolled out, I didn't feel bad... I knew it was official. I was a freak who belonged among freaks. That's how I found Elsa."

"After my brother died, I found Elsa and realized it was what I had to do."

"I found Elsa, and felt that it was my calling."

"Elsa saved my life. She took me in when no one else would."

Death stood, and bid ado to whomever he was talking to at the time.

"I commend you... though it is not your time."

And with that, Death had disappeared for good from their camp, leaving nothing but an empty bag of pickle chips on the ground and the smell of a mossy graveyard hanging in the damp, humid air.


	7. Chapter 7

Meanwhile, Dean, Cas, and Jimmy continued their ride home, the twins pressed up close against Dean's back. Dean was driving quickly, eager to get laid. Just as they were coming to a dark part in the back road where the trees blocked the moonlight, they heard a rustling in the bushes to the right of the pathway.

"What was that?" Jimmy whispered.

"Probably an animal," Cas commented.

"Yeah," Dean added, shrugging, "There are lots of bunnies and bees and stuff around here."

Jimmy smiled a little, and so did Cas at the mention of bees. He liked bees very much.

Just then, their reassurance was broken when they heard a high pitched shout, coming from deep inside the forest beside them.

"That..." Dean mumbled, stopping the putting of his bike, "Was not a bunny."

Jimmy and Cas fidgeted behind him. "Dean, don't go looking," Cas pleaded, "Please, don't."

"I'll only be gone a moment. Stay here," he said, taking out a small penknife from his boot, and Jimmy sighed as they watched their boyfriend walk into the bushes, hands in front of his face for protection.

After a few minutes, they called out his name. And then, again.

 _He's not answering,_ Jimmy thought, and Cas bit his lip.

_Let's go._

They got off of the bike, and walked over to the bushes that lead to the woods. They stood there for a second in fear, until an owl hooted above them, sending them running through. Suddenly, they hit someone, and they all fell down.

"Ow," Dean muttered, "I told you two to stay put. You're not exactly inconspicuous..."

The twins looked sheepish. "We didn't hear from you."

"We were worried."

"Alright, alright, shut up," Dean muttered, planting a quick little kiss to each of their cheeks, "let's go this way, I think that's where the scream came from."

They kept walking, and eventually came to a clearing, where the moon was the only source of light. There was a pit with some charred firewood, and a dingy old dilapidated trailer behind it.

Dean frowned.

Just then, Cas felt a gun cock behind his head, and Jimmy paled.

Dean quickly turned, and saw that it was...

"Victor," he breathed, "What the hell are you doin' out here? Did you hear the scream? You should send for some of your police buddies to give us a hand out here."

Victor just glared, and Dean realized where his gun was positioned.

"Hey, hey now... they didn't do anything," Dean said, backing away, "what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm taking what is rightfully mine," Victor said, voice cracking as his eyes emanated fury, "The lives of you hellish freaks. I'll do anything to jail you up or kill you."

Dean scowled. "Why do you have such a hate-on for us, huh?"

Victor scoffed. "You know why? You wanna know why?!"

Dean swallowed, and Victor went on.

"Because one of you killed my sister twenty years ago."

Thunder crackled overhead, and it suddenly started to rain.

"Yeah, that's right. Murdered her in cold blood, and got away with it too. She was only 7," he gritted out, "I watched as they... they took her _apart_."

Cas and Jimmy still stood, paralyzed in fear.

"W-we... we didn't do that," Dean said calmly, or as calmly as he could muster, "None of us did."

"Do you think that fuckin' matters?!" he cried, "Your _KIND_ took something from me! And I.... I want her back," he said, just cracking.

Dean closed his eyes, then reopened them. "Victor, put the gun down. We can all walk away from this, you won't ever see our faces again." He started to inch forward, and Victor took the safety off the gun, pointing at Jimmy now.

"You take another step, I'll blow all your fuckin' brains out just like that teenage bitch."

Dean frowned. "What?"

Victor clammed up. "Shut your mouth."

"What the hell'd you just say, Victor?" Dean asked, walking forward now. Victor's grip on his weapon became shaky, and Dean knocked it from his hands.

"Are you saying _YOU_ killed one of the missing girls?! You knew they were here, and you blamed _US,_ Agent Henricksen?!"

Victor swallowed, backing up. He pulled out his walkie-talkie, and hit the button twice. "I-I need backup, track my car to location-"

"You brought Gabriel, someone from our family, to _JAIL_ , _and LET HIM ALMOST GET KILLED BECAUSE YOU'RE HOLDING A GODDAMN GRUDGE_?!" Dean yelled at the top of his lungs, and Victor blinked twice, before turning around and breaking off running.

Cas and Jimmy knew he wouldn't get far. They turned as Dean followed, but they were right - the cop didn't go far. He slipped on a rain-slicked log and fell to the ground. Dean growled as he knelt down over top of him, and Jimmy closed his eyes as Dean brought the knife down.

After a moment, the two walked over to join the other heaving man. Cas looked down, and studied Victor's body. The penknife had been stabbed deep into his cheek, up into his eye socket, and blood was seeping from it as well as from the back of his head as onto the log, mixing with the downpour.

"Oh..." Jimmy moaned, "Oh, it's just like dad all over again."

Cas smiled a little though, helping Dean up. "The son of a bitch had it coming," he said firmly, and Dean nodded once, dropping the bloodstained knife beside the former cop.

"Damn right," Dean said, proudly glancing over to Cas.

Just then, there was some commotion over in the trailer, and the three looked over to see...

"A clown?" Dean asked, confusion laced in his speech.

"A clown?" Cas and Jimmy both echoed. Before the, what seemed to be, accomplice of Victor's noticed them, Dean urged Cas and Jimmy to duck with him behind a tree, to observe the situation.

This clown was obviously searching for something, and becoming increasingly frustrated. Just then, he found what he was looking for- his machete, stuck in a tree stump.

Jimmy's eyes widened, and he tried to get them up, but Cas wouldn't let him. Dean put a finger to his lips, and listened.

Then they heard the scream again... it sounded like a little kid.

"We have to help," Jimmy hissed, and the clown jerked his head up, looking around for the source of the voice.

 _Now you've done it,_ Cas thought to him, and just as they thought the clown was coming out to check the forest, the fire suddenly ignited behind him in a full blaze. An eerie green glow tinged the tips of the flame, and the three had to do a double take, since it was raining at the same time.

Just then, a figure appeared, and walked toward the clown, putting a hand on his shoulder. The clown looked at the mysterious man, and after what looked like a short exchange of something, the clown fell to his knees, sobbing.

Dean's eyebrows shot up as they witnessed the scene.

Over by the fire, what had to be Death kept his hand on the clown's shoulder. "Tell me your pain," he said in a calm voice, and the clown just sobbed harder.

"Please... speak for me," Death said, lifting up the clown's chin and inclining his ear.

Then, miraculously... the clown found himself able to speak, for the first time in years.

"I-I.... I didn't want to h-hurt anybody," he sobbed, "I was j-just fine at what I did. I was good. I'm a.... a g-g-good c-clown!"

Death listened.

"I worked.... at Plucky Pennywhistle's Magical Menagerie... I was good at what I did, I was... but everybody made jokes about me. I didn't understand why they would do that, so I asked them. They said that the joke was on me, that they told the police officers I was..." Plucky leaned in and whispered, " _Touching the children in a very bad way._ So I asked why they would do that, but they just laughed more, they called me stupid... they said my mom must have dropped me on my head when I was a baby, and she did, so I asked them how they knew that, but they just laughed harder." He wiped his eyes, smudging the already trailing black stage makeup down his cheeks.

"I couldn't get their laughter out of my head. I couldn't bear to think of my life without being a clown anymore, so I went home, and I... I took a gun, and I... tried to shoot myself in the head. But I guess I am stupid, 'cuz... I couldn't even do that right," he mumbled, pulling off the small black hat and wig of green hair to reveal a big bloody gash on the top of his head, an deep wound that had skin had since grown over. 

Death watched as the clown continued to sob. "I-I just wanted to... make the kids... h-happy," Plucky wailed, clutching at Death's overcoat, shaking his head fervently.

After a few more minutes of silence and rainfall, Death nodded once.

"You have made my soul ache with your story. I have no soul, so this is, evidently, quite an accomplishment." The tall man looked down, and held out his hand to help the clown up. "You have lost your way, but have found it with me. Come."

Then, to Dean, Cas and Jimmy's (who couldn't hear any of the exchange)'s further astonishment, three dead looking people appeared behind Death, holding out their hands. Plucky looked nervous, but soon took them, giving in. In one push, they thrust him into the fire, and held him down as the clown burned.

Jimmy gasped, and buried his head into Dean's shoulder. Dean held his head, and smoothed his hair back at he and Cas watched in morbid fascination.

Soon, not two minutes later, a vision of Plucky appeared behind the three, without the wig or the fake red nose, only his white face makeup. He stared down at his body, smiled, then he and every one of the apparitions disappeared.

The three stood there, dumbfounded, and quickly rushed over, checking the clown. He was most certainly dead, as they suspected.

Dean ran inside the trailer, where he found a young boy, tied up to a chair, next to the body of a teenage girl on the floor beside him. The girl looked as if she had been dead for a few days, and the boy was shaking.

Dean quickly untied him, and the boy gasped out short breaths, throwing his arms around Dean. At first, Dean tensed, then melted into the hug.

"What's your name, kid?" he asked softly.

"Ben," the boy wheezed back.

Just then, he heard a curt, "HANDS UP!" behind him, and turned to find a cop with dark brown cropped hair holding a gun at him. Dean obeyed, swallowing.

"N-no, wait!" Ben said weakly, "H-he... he helped me..."

The cop frowned, and hesitantly holstered her gun when Dean made no move to attack. "You're saying... this man helped you?" She asked. Ben nodded. As Dean got closer, he realized her badge read "Sherrif Mills."

He ran outside, closely followed by the boy and the cop, and found Cas and Jimmy talking to another cop lady with a blonde ponytail.

"My god," she was saying, "You two killed the killer! You bagged him!" Cas and Jimmy were standing just as awkwardly as the others, just smiling, so Dean cut in.

"We didn't do anything-"

"The hell you didn't, buster!" The blonde grinned, "You betcha you did! You found our killer! Who'd have known freaks could be heroes?!"

Jody stepped out of the trailer with Ben, covering her mouth. "We got a vic in there," she said solemnly, "Female, 18 maybe. Looks like it was our Claire."

Suddenly, a member of the team called them over, and the two cops went to see Victor's body. Dean held his breath, but Sherriff Hanscum simply put her hand over her heart, bowing her head.

"Poor Henricksen. Died in the line of duty. Like a champ," she said, sticking her hands into her gun belt. Dean wanted to correct that, but now was most certainly not the time. "He was really into this case, too," Donna went on, and Dean had to stifle his scoff. _Lady, you have no idea_. _  
_

"I, uh... I just want to thank you... guys," Jody said, putting a hand on Dean's shoulder and looking at the three, "You saved this boy's life."

Dean just nodded, still in a haze from earlier as the twins were as well, and Jody knelt down by Ben.

"I'm so sorry about your mom. You got any more family, hun?"

Ben bit his lip. "M-my aunt..."

"Okay."

Dean, Cas and Jimmy had a few more cops come up to them and say thank you, then the bodies were hauled out. Jody offered them a ride, but they just figured it was best to take the bike home- their friends wouldn't really appreciate any more police around, benevolent or not.

They found it again, and got on, riding back in shock. When they returned to the camp, everyone was gathered in the main show tent, despite the extremely late hour.

"Dean! Cas, Jimmy!" Abaddon called, "Jesus, you won't believe what just happened to us!"

Dean huffed. "Oh, I'm sure we will, Abby."

They received some funny looks, and Dean shook his head.

"One word, man. Clowns."

"Clowns?" Sam repeated, looking utterly horrified, and Cas and Jimmy couldn't help laughing a little.

"Clowns," Dean sighed, "And... jackass cops... and... my goddamn mother being right, as usual. Anyway, I'm still here," he said, holding out his arms. "Alright, so where is she to rub it in my face?"

"She's gone to bed," Tessa snorted, "Long before you got back. She had the fright of her life, let me tell you."

"Yeah... well, I think we all have," Benny said, looking around as everyone muttered affirmations.

"Huh... Happy Halloween, guys," Gabe said, "Candy time!"

Dean, still dazed, nodded as he clasped Cas and Jimmy's hands behind their back. Ellen's trailer suddenly creaked open, and she came out in a bathrobe.

"What's all this ruckus...?" she muttered, then saw Dean and the twins back.

"Oh, hell!" she grinned, running out, "Dean, I was so worried about you," she said, pulling him into a hug. Dean hugged her back. "You okay?" he asked, and Ellen dusted off his shirt.

"Baby, if I wasn't, you'd know it. Good god, I'm glad you're safe, the three of you." There was a pause, then her face contorted. "Dean Winchester, what the hell were you thinkin', keeping these boys out this late! I thought I told you to behave yourself."

Cas and Jimmy chuckled, and Dean sneaked a hesitant arm around their torso, concealing his blood soaked hand. "Aw, yeah, yeah, get off my case," he grumbled fondly, and Ellen smirked, waving him off.

"Alright, I'm goin' back to bed. I've got a nice comfy bunk in hell tonight, so you know just where to go if you need me," she said, turning around and walking back to her trailer.

Benny laughed, and Sam smiled.

"Really," Abaddon said once Ellen was gone, "What happened?"

Dean looked down. "Everything's been taken care of. Don't worry about it, you don't need to worry about anything."

The others looked at each other in confusion, but Dean, Cas and Jimmy were already halfway to Dean's trailer when they turned around.


	8. Chapter 8

A few miles out of town, far away from the sideshow, there stood a large mansion, with grounds that stretched for acres. The structure was painted a pristine white, with artistic fountains and clipped bushes; everything was very nice to look at.

Inside, sitting at one end of a long dining table, was a little girl, ten years of age. She had blonde waves of hair, and was wearing a pretty white dress.

"H-how do you like your tart, sweetie?" the young girl's mother asked, fiddling with her napkin.

The little girl sighed, pushing her plate away. "It's too... tart."

"Oh, of course, oh dear," her mother said, "Missouri, would you take it away?"

Their servant came out of the kitchen, and eyed the plate. "Is there somethin' wrong with it?"

"Yes," the little girl said, "It's disgusting and I won't eat another bite of it."

"Ma'am, we just got thirty shipments of-"

"I said I HATE IT, I HATE IT!" the girl shouted, and Missouri pursed her lips, taking the plate away. Her mother watched the maid leave back into the kitchen again, and bit her lip.

"Lilith dear, what would you like to do today? It's up to you, I don't mind at all."

Lilith shrugged, crossing her arms.

"Please darling, whatever you'd like."

Lilith rolled her eyes, and looked over at her mother.

"What is there to _do_ in this _boring_ place, anyway?"

"Well, you could play in the garden, or... or we could go into town... or-"

"I want to see a show," Lilith announced, getting up, "I want to be entertained."

Her mother nodded. "Yes, alright. I'll go ahead and look right into the paper for that now, sweetheart."

Lilith just yawned, and went off to the playroom. She hardly ever used any of the toys, mostly just the dolls when she wanted to put on a puppet show. She liked to get up on the small stage and perform, sing, dance, everything.

"I'm a star," she whispered to herself, extending her arms as she climbed onto the red stage, contrasting the stark white walls and museum-esque decor. Then Missouri came in.

"Hey!" Lilith shouted, waving at the maid, "Missouri! You idiot! Did you _knock_?!"

Missouri raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm dusting."

"You're not. I think you're not doing your job properly."

"And you-" Missouri began, then held her tongue, opting to glare at the girl instead. "You should really go outside and play out there," she gritted out with a smile, "I'd like very much to clean in here."

"Oh. You would like very much to clean in here," Lilith repeated. "Missouri, may I ask you something?"

Missouri nodded slowly.

"Do you own this house? Is this _your_ playroom? Do you have _any_ comprehension about how much I _DON'T CARE_ about what you want to do?"

Missouri just stared at her.

"Don't be mean to me, Missouri. You remember what happened to Freckles when he was mean to me, don't you?"

Missouri swallowed. She remembered very clearly, finding the dog's dead body in the fountain last summer, the water running red. She had screamed and screamed, and when the little brat's mother found it, she insisted they simply bury the dog and think nothing of it. Crazy-ass family.

"Ugh, what are you still doing here?! Get out of my playroom!" Lilith shouted, and Missouri glared at her.

"I guess I'll just clean the _stairs_ then."

"I guess you _will_ ," Lilith said mockingly as she put her hands on her hips, and waited patiently for the maid to leave. When she did, she just shook her head. "What a bitch," the little girl muttered to herself, then started combing one of her doll's hair and humming to herself. Sometimes she felt as if no one understood her.

-0-0-0-

Over at the freak show, they were all preparing for an early evening show, getting set up and everything. Some were still shaken from the holiday happenings of the week before, while others were just glad to be performing again.

"Think it'll be a big turnout?" Sam asked.

"Probably," Tessa said, bending so that Abaddon could tighten her inhumanly tight corset, "It's close to Halloween, people love going to see sideshows this time of year."

"Great," Dean said, smacking his lips together after staining them red, "That means tips."

"Are you okay to perform?" Sam asked Gabriel, knitting his eyebrows as he bent down to pick him up.

"Psh, yeah," Gabriel snorted, wrapping his arms around Sam's neck for balance, "I'll be fine. Thanks, though."

Sam nodded, and carried him over to a table to get the rest of his stuff on.

Cas and Jimmy were dressed in showy, sparkly suits, and currently practicing tonight's song act, "Come As You Are." They were given the instruction to try out a huskier voice than usual for this song, and Jimmy was having trouble with it.

 _Huskier,_ Cas thought.

 _I can't, my voice is naturally clear!_ Jimmy thought back.

_Just imagine you ate gravel or something. I don't know Jimmy, just get it right, like last time! We're on stage, after all._

Jimmy sighed, and they tried again with better results.

Meanwhile, outside of town, Lilith heard the door open to the playroom with a knock.

"Yes?" she asked, pausing her activity, and her mother came in.

"Darling, I've found a wonderful freak show to attend. When would you like to leave?"

Lilith's eyes lit up. "A freak show?! A real live one?! Oh, how I've always wanted to see one of those! Let's leave right now!"

Her mother smiled, and Lilith got up, dropping her puppets. Those puppets were boring, anyway.

"It was very hard to find. One of the only ones left, I'm afraid," her mother said, and Lilith just walked past, leading the way out to their expensive automobile.

When they got there, they found their way to the entrance, asking for tickets.

"Good evening," Elsa drawled with a smile, "What a pretty dress, liebchen. Two tickets, yes?"

"Oh, heavens no. We'll buy out the seats," her mother said quickly, and Elsa's painted eyebrows lifted.

"I see. Very well... just a moment, please."

Once they had paid, they went and sat down in the show tent, an entire room full of seats to choose from. When they sat, Lilith’s mother smiled. “We’ve got the whole show to ourselves, dear. You can have any seat you want.”

Lilith looked up at her mom, and blinked. “I think I want yours, mother.”

Her mom got up, and moved aside as Lilith bounced over, sitting down again.

Benny peered outside of the curtains, and checked the time.

"Shall we?" he asked, and Ellen adjusted the feather in her hair and made sure her beard was presentable.

"Let's go."

She was a little surprised to see only two people in the audience, but the show went on as planned, anyway.

"Ladies and gentleman, boys and girls… I’m the bearded woman. Tonight, prepare to be astounded, shocked, and _real_ entertained…!”

The first act came on, and Lilith gasped, grinning as she brought a pair of binoculars up to her eyes. “Freaks!” she murmured in astonishment, and watched intently.

Sexual tension raged between Cas, Jimmy and Dean during their performance later into the show, as the twins’ new act included performing with Dean. They would sing their new sexy song in their practiced raunchy voices, and Dean would give a pole dance while Sam played the guitar.

_“Come, as you are, as you were, as I want you to be,_

_As a friend, as a friend, as an old enemy…_

_Take your time, hurry up_

_Choice is yours, don't be late_

_Take a rest as a friend_

_As an old memory…_ _”_

Lilith’s mother attempted to shield her daughter’s eyes, flustered and a little nervous by the explicit performance, but the girl just slapped her hand away, watching just as intently as before.

When the show was finished for the night, they went backstage, giving each other strange looks.

“What’s with the little brat?” Abaddon asked, and Gabe scoffed.

“What’d I do?!” he joked, and Abby rolled her eyes over.

“Not you, trickster, the little girl in the audience.”

“The little girl _was_ the audience,” Benny noted.

“I guess they’re rich. Must’ve bought out the whole show tonight,” Dean shrugged.

Tessa squinted. “I don’t know what it is… something just.. doesn’t feel right about the way she was looking at us.”

“If I had a nickel for every time I thought that,” Dean chuckled, and Abby shoved him.

Out in their seats a few moments later, as everyone was cleaning up, Lilith turned to her mother. “I want them,” she stated simply, and her mother nodded, eyes weary.

“Of course, darling, anything you want.”

She got up, as if a programmed drone, and walked over to Dean, who was sweeping up at the back now, wearing a robe over his costume.

“Excuse me,” the woman said, “How much for your sideshow?”

Dean looked up. “Well, you paid to get in here, right?”

“No, no,” Lilith’s mother said, “how much to buy the freaks?”

Dean inclined his head.

“I’m sorry, what?”

Suddenly, Elsa came into the tent, and came over to where they were speaking.

“Is there something I can help you with?” she asked, smiling cordially. The woman just repeated her request.

Elsa also seemed very taken aback, and shook her head. She wouldn’t let anyone else take this dream from her… running a freak show meant the possibility of getting discovered to be the star she deserved to be.

“My monsters are not for sale. Not a chance- out of the question, I’m afraid. Goodnight to you.”

Lilith rolled her eyes, and came over, pushing her useless mother out of the way.

“I want your freaks.”

“I’m sorry, but they are not for sale,” Elsa repeated, and Lilith narrowed her eyes in an unsettlingly condescending way.

“You’re a mean old woman. I don’t like mean people. If you’re mean to me, I’ll make you sorry.”

Dean raised his eyebrows, and the others began to crowd around, wondering what the exchange was about.

Lilith stood there, and Elsa simply shrugged. “My mind will not be changed. Especially not by someone like… you.”

Lilith glared for a second longer, then flounced up, letting a bright smile beam on her face.

“You silly goose. You’ll see!”

Then she skipped out. Her mother gave Elsa a card with their address on it, and everyone watched as she hurried out after Lilith, fussing to herself and worrying.

“What a piece of work,” Dean muttered.

“Reasons _not_ to spoil your child,” Gabriel said, and they all shook their heads. Tessa watched after the girl, and a shudder ran through her. Something wasn’t right with that kid.

“We should watch our backs,” she mumbled, and Abaddon smiled.

“More than usual?”

“I don’t know… she just gives me the creeps,” the brunette said, and Abaddon sighed.

“Well, honey, after all… there’s nothing scarier than people.”

-0-0-0-

Ellen had something she wanted to discuss with their ringleader. She wanted a better speech at the beginning of the show. It just felt so strange greeting people the way she did, and she came to Elsa to verify the change as a common courtesy. She assumed the woman was in her tent, and headed over that way. Maybe she could even pop in for some tea or a drink, if Elsa wasn't busy.

“You goin’ to town?” Dean called as she walked by, “I need a few things!”

“Do I look like a maid to you?!” Ellen said, and sighed as Dean drew back. “Sorry, hun. I’ll go later this afternoon, but I’ve just got one thing to take care of.”

Dean nodded slowly, and the bearded woman walked past.

Elsa was lounging around on her canopy bed. It was mid-morning by now, and she was feeling good; hopeful. She had sent letters back and forth between her and someone named Marv, who lived in Hollywood. He said that he would call her over the telephone to speak with her personally, and Elsa could barely contain herself. This was her dream come true; she would do anything for this.

The moment her phone rang, she nearly pounced on it.

“Good evening,” she said, as smoothly as she could muster.

“Good evening, Miss Elsa!” a voice crackled, “I’d like to introduce myself properly. I’m Marv Scribe, of Marv Corps. I run the entertainment company that you’ve been communicating with.”

“Yes, of course,” Elsa smiled, fluffing up her hair even though nobody was around to present herself to.

“I must say, my dear, you sound very talented by what you've told us. Myself and my colleagues are very interested in bringing you out here.”

Elsa gasped dramatically. “Oh, do not tease a woman of my age!” she said playfully, and waited with baited breath.

“Oh, I wouldn’t, Miss Elsa. We would truly love to have you.”

Elsa smiled triumphantly, feeling her heart race. All her years of hard work had paid off- she had finally done it! She had-

“Just one little thing,” Marv said, and his tone changed a tad, “Just… one little thing that would seal the deal. You see… this day and age, many things are funded. But… the expense of stardom is… high, to say the least, madam.”

Elsa lifted her eyebrows. “Stars never pay.”

“Yes, well… hear me out. I’ve got someone else on the line. A… business partner of sorts. He knows you run a freak show.”

Elsa looked down, shifting uncomfortably. “It is… nothing but a hobby. I feel _sorry_ for them, is all.”

“Whatever the reason, the point is- he’d love to display one of them in his museum.”

Elsa frowned. “I’m not sure I understand-“

“Their body, of course,” Marv went on, “I mean obviously, we couldn’t have a live attraction.”

Elsa held her frown, her heartbeat increasing again. “You aren’t suggesting…”

“Do you know how much my partner is willing to pay for one measly specimen?” Marv asked, interrupting her. Elsa stayed quiet, curiosity getting the better of her as the pit of her stomach swelled.

“A $100,000 sponsorship.”

Elsa’s mouth parted, and she inhaled sharply. "100,000 dollars," she whispered, half to herself. "For...?"

"Something from your cabinet of curiosities- specifically, your most popular- the Siamese twins. You won't be missing them, of course, because you'll be here in Hollywood, my dear."

Elsa paused. Was she hearing right?

"Just think of how famed you'll be!" Marv went on, "Celebrated, world-renowned! The name Elsa Mars will be passed around in everyone's living rooms every Friday night when your show comes on."

Elsa sat on her bed, her eyes welling up with tears. "Snakes, the lot of you. You're _snakes_ ," she whispered, clutching her chest.

"Such is show business," Marv said, and Elsa thought she heard the hint of a grin. She wiped her eyes, and tried to imagine what it would be like. Her show. Her own show, her own hour of singing and performing, and bringing real music back to America.

She hadn't known the twins for long... not as long as the others. She knew they were close with her other monsters now. Especially Dean.. Ah, how she wanted this sponsorship. But did she want it enough?

The answer was yes.

"I'll do it," she said, though not without another sob. She hated to tear this show apart, but it was necessary. It was always necessary.

She hung up the phone, and tensed as she heard a creak behind her. She turned with narrowed eyes, and smoothed her hair back, dabbing at her smudged eyes with a handkerchief.

"Who's there?" she hissed, and silence greeted her.

"Ha," she murmured to herself, "I cannot lose my mind yet, I've still got great things left to do."

Just then, she heard a voice behind her.

"You're not gonna do it, are you?"

Elsa whipped around, and her eyes widened as she saw...

"Ellen," Elsa stuttered, "h-how dare you so rudely-"

"Cut the bullcrap, Elsa," Ellen said, her normally warm eyes narrowed, "I came here to ask you somethin'... now that hasn't much changed after hearing that. Are you really gonna kill those boys?"

Elsa swallowed. "I was merely speaking in jest with an old friend of mine. He has a... peculiar sense of humor."

"I don't buy that for a second," Ellen seethed, and took a few steps forward.

"Silly girl," Elsa said, trying her best to hide her nerves, "You are making a _rühren_ out of nothing."

Ellen shook her head. "You know, those boys won't even harm a bee."

Elsa clenched her jaw. "They killed their father."

Ellen blinked a couple of times, but it was obvious that that wasn't a reason to do something like this. She just narrowed her eyes, returning to what was relevant.  "Y'know, I defended you. My god, Elsa, I cared about you, and I trusted you."

"So did I!" Elsa snapped back, and Ellen nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah, you did. Which is why I can't believe my own ears. You've ripped my beatin' heart out of my chest, you have."

Elsa's nostrils flared. "This... this _offer_ , is no less than what I deserve. I was born to be a star!" she said, tears pricking her eyes, and Ellen laughed.

"A star? Yeah, I'd say so. Born to be a murderer too? No. That's not you. You're better than that, and I've seen it first hand for years. This can't be our Elsa."

Elsa felt her eyes well up. "How do you know?!! How do you know who I am, eh?! You know nothing of me."

Ellen shrugged. "I know you're a good person. We damn well treated you like one-"

"Because I deserved it!" Elsa shrieked, stomping her foot. "I gave you _everything_!"

"Sure, you gave us a home! Sure, you kept us safe, but the thing is... you just agreed to kill one of your own. One of your family!"

"Family," Elsa repeated bitterly, "What we are is not... family." It pained her to say this, but she did anyway, even knowing it was untrue in her heart.

Ellen smiled a little, sadly. "You know somethin'? Family don't end with blood. I'll protect those bastards 'til the end... from even you, darlin'. I've gotta warn the others, or stop you from going out there, at least."

Elsa inhaled, and smoothed out her dress. This ended one way, she was certain. She just had to do it. She had to. She _had_ to.

"Then... I suppose we should end on good terms, yes?"

Ellen looked a little confused, and Elsa turned her back, going over to the table. "A drink?"

Ellen shrugged, sitting down. "Why the hell not? I'm just about to break all of their hearts too, I sure as hell need one."

Elsa turned, and while pouring a drink, she slipped a knife into her sleeve. She took a deep breath, and brought the drink over.

Ellen looked at Elsa sadly. "You don't have to listen to that man. You're already a star here."

Elsa smiled, bitter sweetly. "Not a real one, I'm afraid."

Ellen sighed, and nodded in resignation, taking a sip.

Then Elsa got up, and, with a second hesitant glance, she plunged the knife into the top of Ellen's head, watching as the glass dropped and shattered. Ellen bled for few seconds, clutching her head, then slumped forward.

"Oh," Elsa cried, registering in her entire being what she had just done. She began to shake. "Oh... oh, my darling..." she whispered as her knees buckled. She rocked Ellen back and forth, crying.

-0-0-0-

Elsa waited until it was dark. She kept Ellen's head against a pillow until then to seep up all the blood, and when the sun had gone down and she was sure everyone had retired in for the night, she propped her up.

She couldn't look at Ellen's lifeless face, let alone her body hardly, for it only caused her to sob harder. She couldn't believe what she had done...

But it was justified, was it not? The bearded woman was going to tell everyone! She would be turned against, surely killed by the others, or Dean for certain if he had found out her intentions, and she couldn't risk that! She was to be famous... and famous she would be.

She wiped her crimson-dripping hands off on Ellen's shirt, and picked her up, making sure nobody was outside the tent. Ellen was fairly lithe, as she kept herself in shape, so Elsa had little trouble carrying her over to her trailer.

_The trailer that used to belong to her..._

She set her down on her own bed, and looked around.

"There," she murmured, and found a shaving razor by the sink. She picked it up, and with another deep breath, slashed deep incisions up Ellen's wrists, placing the razor in her hand gingerly. She watched as the blood gushed out of her arms, staining her once nicely made bed, and Elsa felt her stomach churn again, threatening to cause her to vomit.

Dean frowned, looking over at Cas and Jimmy. They were laying in bed together, and Cas was reading as Dean and Jimmy talked.

"You guys seen my mom?" Dean asked, scratching his head, "She said she was going to see Elsa about somethin'... that was this morning."

Cas looked up. "Well, maybe they're enjoying a drink together or something."

"Yes, they could just be having a long talk," Jimmy said, "Uh, lady-bonding, maybe?"

Dean chuckled. "Yeah, I guess. It's late, anyway... she could just be asl-"

"AAAAAHHHH!!"

Dean was cut off by a shrill scream coming from the other side of the camp, and he launched out of bed. Cas and Jimmy followed close behind, and they ran to where they heard the sobbing. They saw other people who were awake now gathered around Ellen's trailer, and Dean's heart plummeted.

"No," he mumbled, and pushed his way in, stopping when he saw it.

"OH! Oh, oh, no, no no, she... it can't be..." Elsa sobbed dramatically, covering her face with her shaking hands, "Look at what I have found in here! Oh, the horror of it all... oh, I can't look... I... I..."

Tessa went over, and stood Elsa up, hugging her tightly. Elsa continued to cry into her shoulder, and Dean was too stunned to speak. Cas and Jimmy eventually looked in, and Jimmy let out a broken cry, covering his eyes with his hand. Cas' eyebrows lifted, and he immediately went over to Dean.

 _Oh my god,_ Cas thought.

 _D-did she... d-do this to herself?_ Jimmy thought.

They put a hand on Dean's shoulder, but when the other man tensed, they removed it.

"You found her with this razor?" Benny asked, kneeling down by Ellen, "Just like this?"

"Yes, oh yes!" Elsa cried, "Wrists slit, blood everywhere... why would she do this, hm?!"

Dean bit his lower lip so hard he thought he could taste blood. "She... she wouldn't... I mean... she was a little on-edge earlier, yeah, but... that's... that's my mom," he suddenly whimpered brokenly, and fell to his knees.

"I... have a confession," Elsa said, wiping her eyes, "Our poor darling... let me in on a secret months ago. She told me," she cried, pausing for effect, "That she had a disease. I suppose... she wished to "go out on her own terms," maybe."

Everyone was stunned, and Elsa knew she had gotten away with it then. It just hurt so badly.

Abaddon and Sam and Gabriel and Cas and Jimmy and most everyone crowded around Dean as he sobbed on the floor, pounding it with an angry fist as he let out a heart-wrenching scream of anguish.

Elsa watched silently now, the tears falling from her eyes not all that fake anymore.


	9. Chapter 9

Sam looked down into the open grave. "We are all gathered here today to mourn the loss of respected friend and family member, Ellen Harvelle.”

A couple of people sniffed, others cried into their sleeves.

“She was the mother to Dean and a mother to us all over the time spent we've spent here at the Kansas Freak Show. She’ll be missed a whole damn lot."

Sam, Gabriel, Cas, Jimmy, Tessa, and Benny all tossed little memorabilia into the fresh grave they had dug for Ellen, and then Sam and Benny put her in the ground, wrapped in a blanket.

Dean cried and cried, and stayed there until dark. When it was dark, he laid down beside the grave and stared at the stars.

"Mom..." he whispered throatily, "Why'd you do it, mom?"

Cas and Jimmy stayed with him, each taking turns putting him back to sleep when he woke up in fits. Dean never remembered any of this, but he just spent his days moping around in his tent anyway, so Cas and Jimmy could hardly find time with him anymore.

-0-0-0-

Lilith sat at the table, having a chocolate ice cream sundae for breakfast. She could have whatever she wanted, and she took full advantage of this as frequently as ever.

When she was finished, she sighed contentedly. "Missouri, you can take my plate away now, I'm finished!"

Missouri came in, shaking her head.

"Her momma oughta teach that kid some manners," the maid muttered to herself under her breath, and Lilith stopped, spinning back around on her expensively dressed heel.

"Did you say something?" the little girl asked sweetly, and Missouri stared at her.

"No, child... go and play now."

"Don't tell me what to do."

"Then don't go and play, I don't care!" Missouri said, throwing up her arms.

Lilith narrowed her eyes. "I don't like your tone. Are you being mean, Missouri?"

Missouri just glared back defiantly. "I'm trying to do my job, if you'd be so kind as to let me."

Lilith's nostrils flared, and she walked right up to Missouri, taking a steak knife off of the table and holding in an offensive position.

Missouri simply looked at her, down at the knife, then back with a raised eyebrow.

"What... you gonna kill me?" Missouri chuckled, "Go ahead. I dare you."

"I'm warning you, Missouri," Lilith said calmly, holding the glinting knife steady, "You're going too far. Just shut your piehole."

"Uh huh," the maid said, smirking, "I've had just about enough of you."

Lilith stared at Missouri, then suddenly smiled, rushing forward. The tip of the blade she was holding plunged through the maid's apron, and the knife was stabbed into her as Lilith gave her a tight, deadly hug.

"Oh, Missouri, you silly goose. You should know better than to talk to me like that."

She watched as the maid gasped, and blood poured out of her mouth. When Missouri hit the floor, her white apron stained with red now, Lilith giggled, sticking her hands in the pool of blood and getting them red. She wiped them on her pink dress, and went bounding out to the garden, where her mother was gardening.

"Mother, mother!" she smiled, "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Of course de- OH!" her mother started, dropping her sheers and clutching her chest. "D-darling, wh...what in the heavens has happened?"

"Missouri's dead," Lilith grinned, "I killed her." She held up her bloody hands to prove this.

The girl's mom was speechless for a few seconds, her heart beating fast as her brain tried to process.

"Oh... oh, dear," her mother said, rubbing her lip, and Lilith's smile disappeared.

"What's the matter, mommy?" she asked, frowning now, "You're not mad at me, are you?"

Her mother swallowed, feigning a smile. "N-no, honey! Why would you ever think a thing like that?"

Lilith smiled again, and her mother went on. "It's just... Missouri was our only maid..."

Lilith shrugged. "We'll find a new one."

Her mother nodded tiredly, and fixed her sunhat. "Yes, good idea. Well, I'll just get to disposing of the mess, shall I then dear?"

"Yes," Lilith said, nodding curtly, and went skipping off to play in the bush.

Her mother watched her go, then looked over inside to Missouri's dead body, their former maid's newly eyes glazed over and frightened.

-0-0-0-

"I can't believe it," Dean muttered, tipping the bottle of Jack back and downing half the bottle, "I just can't believe she'd do somethin' like that."

Cas and Jimmy sat down next to him, and Sam did as well.

"Maybe we should switch that whiskey for water, Dean," Sam suggested gently, and Cas and Jimmy nodded.

"Yes, you shouldn't be drinking so much, baby."

"Did I ask you for your opinions?" Dean snapped back at his boyfriends, and Abaddon came by, slapping Dean across the face.

"Don't start talking to them that way just because you're pissed. Now, you're mourning... we all are, those of us who've come out of shock... but that doesn't mean you get to take it out on them."

Jimmy smiled at her gratefully, and Cas looked over at Dean searchingly, who looked just as depressed and bleary as he had two days ago.

"Sorry," he grumbled finally, though it was obvious he wasn’t, and he took another swig from the bottle.

That night, the three lay in bed together. They had felt disconnected lately from Dean, as if Ellen’s death had loomed over him, consumed him, and had come between them. She was his mother, and had raised him since birth… they realized it must be hard for Dean. Everyone did. Ellen was a huge part of the freak show… it was unquestioned that everyone would miss her witty comebacks or motherly scolding.

Cas looked back to Dean. Another thing that had become a normal occurrence was Dean’s frequent nightmares, about the gruesome death scene they had witnessed that night. He would wake up whimpering sometimes, and sometimes he’d just get up, leave in the middle of the night, and come back the next morning smelling like a bar.

 _Do you think he’s cheating?_ Jimmy asked one night.

 _I don’t think so Jimmy,_ Cas had thought back, _I think he’s just on a mission of self-destruction._

 _Then it’s our mission to save him, right?_ Jimmy thought back. Cas had looked at his brother.

_We’re trying._

They lay together in silence, beside Dean, listening to the crickets. They wished everyone could just be happy again. Suddenly, Dean’s hoarse voice whispered something in the dark from where he was rolled on his side.

“What if it was my fault?”

Cas and Jimmy turned, and frowned at his sudden question. Then Dean rolled over slightly, looking at the ceiling. “What if it was something I did? What if I didn’t appreciate her enough? That woman did so much for me, dammit… What if-“

“Stop,” Cas said, taking Dean’s arm, “Stop it. Ellen killed herself because of her disease. You know that.”

“But… why didn’t she tell me? We could’ve… we could’ve gotten through it.”

“Some people have lots of secrets, Dean,” Cas said softly, his stomach churning at the thought of the secret he was hiding from Jimmy; his old desire to separate. Of course, he didn’t want that anymore, but it remained in his conscience, nagging at him sometimes.

“Yeah?” Dean huffed, “She killed herself instead of telling her own son her secret.” This caused him to sniffle, and Jimmy leaned over, pressing a kiss to Dean’s neck. This time, Dean didn’t jerk away or roll over- he bent into it, and wrapped his arms around them. They happily snuggled into him, the faint smell of whiskey and pine aftershave comforting their unsettlement.

“I miss her,” he mumbled, and Cas and Jimmy threaded their fingers together with Dean’s. He then looked to them. “I love you two so much, y’know. Man, I’ve been such an ass to you these past few days… I don’t deserve you. I don’t, not at all.”

Cas and Jimmy just shook their heads, and rolled over top of him, nudging their hips against his. Dean gazed up at them differently this time, his eyes hooded with an inquisitive lust.

They nodded silently to confirm what they meant, and Dean parted his lips as they took turns kissing him, massaging his cock, getting him hard and wet before pushing in, starting to rock into him, causing the man on the bottom to mewl softly. Dean clutched at their torso.

He needed this, this physical and emotional release as a sort of therapy right then, and nobody said a word as they moved together under the sheets, Cas and Jimmy fucking Dean slowly and gently, with precisely deep thrusts, bringing Dean to a full-body orgasm that burned through them both, leaving them sated and just _together._

They rolled over, and Dean covered the twins with an arm slung across them.

“Love you,” he murmured lazily, realizing how much better his own boyfriends were than alcohol, and the twins simply snuggled closer to him.

-0-0-0-

Elsa crept out of her tent. She had to find the twins, to make quick work of them... she had to run away to pursue her future, and find Marv for the transaction. She had since steeled herself, and told herself she would do this, just as she had done to Ellen.

It was necessary, and that was the plain and simple of it.

Now that Cas and Jimmy lived and slept with Dean, it would be harder to creep in undetected, but Dean was so drunk off his ass he could barely keep an eye open lately, so Ellen had little to worry over.

She grabbed a concealed knife, the same one she had killed Ellen with, and walked out of her tent, stepping quietly on the path through the rainy night over to Dean's trailer. She pressed an ear to the door; she could hear Dean's snores, as he had obviously passed out long ago, and she was sure the lights were out.

Good.

She slipped the door open, thanking goodness the hinges didn't creak, and crept in. She saw, at the other side of the room, the twins sleeping, Dean's arm slung over them affectionately. Cas and Jimmy were sleeping soundly enough that Elsa had the _perfect_ opportunity to do what she intended to do here.

Elsa thought of ways she could lure them out and do it. She could tell them she found a man who would do a surgery that would separate them, surely they would like that... or one would, anyway. And that would account for the knife...

Oh, but maybe she should just wake them up and bring them outside and do it. Do it herself.

She walked over, the lightning illuminating her face through their small window, and she gazed down at the twins. She watched as their chest rose and fell, their hands finding Dean's, and how they, all three of them in sleep, looked so sound and at peace.

Elsa covered her mouth, feeling her head spin as she watched them hold each other.  

What had she done? All this time she had been calling them monsters, yet what kind of monster wants to kill someone this close to their heart? What kind of _horror_ had she become?!

"I saved you," she whispered, light as a feather, "I saved you, and I must still do so, my pets."

Just then, one of Jimmy's eyes opened halfway, and he frowned a little. Elsa shook her head, backing away, and took a stumbling run out the door. She ran and ran, and didn't look back. The only thing she still had with her on this dark, cold night was a small slip of paper, bearing an address.

She dragged herself to where she mapped out the place would be, her tears mixing with the rain falling mercilessly. By the time she reached the address, she was covered in water and dirt.

She rang the doorbell, and Lilith's mother came to the door, regarding Elsa's clothing with raised eyebrows.

 "You look dreadful... is there something I can help you with?"

Elsa swallowed her pride, and stood up a little bit straighter. "One hundred thousand."

"I beg your pardon-?"

"One hundred thousand dollars I will sell you the show for."

There was a moment's pause, and the mother nodded, smiling to herself. Oh, Lilith would be so pleased when she woke up in the morning. So, so pleased. Maybe then, she could use that time to call the doctor and ask for help. Maybe Lilith wouldn’t hear if she was excited.

They made the transaction; Elsa took the money, and fled to the nearest airport. As for her career? Well… she never again did she return to Lawrence, and evidently, her name _could_ be seen on every television set every Friday night a year later on.

Her dream had come true.

-0-0-0-

"What?! What'dya mean she's _gone_?" Dean asked.

"She's not in her tent, and there's no sign of her anywhere," Abaddon said, looking around.

"Fuck. People around here are droppin’ like flies. She misses the fuckin' funeral, and now she skips town?" Dean bit, and growls. "What a big show she put on, too. If I see that bitch-"

"Hey now," Benny tried to calm, "She probably had a good reason. Right?"

The others murmured scatters of affirmation, and all went back to their business, a shroud of darkness and unusual silence falling over the camp.

Over at the mansion, Lilith ate her toast with strawberry jam.

"What is it you wanted to tell me, mother?" she asked, and her mother came over.

"Oh, wonderful news, dear. I bought the freak show. It's ours now!"

Lilith looked up through narrowed eyes, bringing her fork down in a stab. "You mean... mine."

"Oh, yes, of course."

Lilith brightened again. "Yay! Mother, I knew you could do it."

Her mother just smiled, and waited until she was gone to pick up the phone in the next room with a shaky hand.  She dialled, and listened to the tone, ringing, and ringing, as sweat rolled down her brow.

The doctor answered.

“Doctor Robert… yes, thank you for answering. I need help… my daughter, she… I should have come to you sooner. Please help me.”

There was a pause, and Dr. Robert asked if she was in danger.

“I don’t know. I never know. All I want is to make my little girl happy, but… things have gotten…”

The doctor asked what sort of things.

She bit her lip, then dropped the phone as she heard Lilith speak behind her.

“Mother?” she asked softly, clutching a doll.

“Oh, yes, honey?”

“What are you doing?”

“Nothing, darling!”

“I heard you. You were asking the doctor for help. Why?”

“Oh, oh you see dear, I’m feeling a little under the weather.”

“Don’t lie to me, mommy,” Lilith said, walking forward, “People who love each other don’t lie to each other. You love me, don’t you mommy?”

“Of course I do, honey! Of course…”

“I don’t think you do,” Lilith decided, shaking her head, “I don’t think you love me anymore.”

Her mother froze, and her eyes widened.

“Tell the nice doctor we don’t need any help,” Lilith said, and her mother swallowed.

“O-okay, dear.” She turned, closed her eyes, and spoke low into the phone as she knew she was sealing her fate, “We w-won’t be needing your services any longer, doctor.”

“But miss, you could be in dang-“

Her mother hung up the phone with a click, and breathed in, feeling her heart sink. Then she turned around, feigning a smile.

“How about we go and see your freaks, darling?”

“Don’t change the subject. You don’t love me.”

“I do, I do!” her mother pleaded, “I love you more than the world.”

“Then why were you asking for help? Are you scared of me, mother?”

“No!”

“I don’t believe you. Liar _. Liar_ ,” the little girl repeated, “I can hear your heart beating, you liar. Ba-boom… ba-boom… ba- _boom_ …” she took a step closer every time she uttered that phrase, and her mother clutched the table, sobbing.

“Ba-boom… ba-BOOM… BA-BOOM!” she shrieked, then stopped, taking out a small silver-plated gun from behind her doll. Her mother gasped, covering her mouth, and shook her head.

“Nobody loves me,” Lilith said, and turned the gun on herself while starting to cry. Her mother held out her hands.

“Oh, no no, sweetheart, darling dearest, don’t do that! Please!”

Lilith looked at her for a long hard moment, then shrugged casually, wiping her tears. “Okay.”

She took the gun off of herself, and shot her mother in the head. The wall behind her sprayed with crimson, and the body fell to the ground. Lilith looked down at it, smiling.

She then dragged it, leaving a line of blood. She hummed to herself as she came to her playroom, skipping to the kitchen for a butcher knife then bringing it back as she took some string from the kitchen drawer.

When she got back to the playroom, she poked holes in her mother’s skin, and threaded the string through, dragging her over to the little play stage and hanging her up, moving her limbs as a puppeteer would move their puppets.

“Now you can’t be mean to me anymore, mother,” Lilith sing-songed, and kept playing with her new puppet.

Soon, she got bored of this, and left the body to swing by the arms on her stage, dripping blood underneath.

She got her fur coat, and put on her prettiest little shoes, ones that sparkled when the sun hit them. She put on a hat as well, and called a car service, claiming she would pay them ten thousand dollars cash for a drive to the Kansas Freak Show. The car came in minutes, and she smiled the whole way there.

“Where are your parents?” the driver asked at one point, looking back, and Lilith just grinned at him.

“I don’t need them anymore.”

This inspired some confusion in the driver’s face, but asking questions wasn’t one of the qualifications to obtaining ten thousand dollars, so he just drove. When she got out at the campgrounds, she gave the driver the money, and walked in through the big red demon head at the entrance.

Abaddon frowned when she saw the little girl walking in, the situation causing heads to turn among those who were watching her. Tessa clutched onto Benny to get his attention, who was chopping some wood.

“Is that…?”

“The little shit from the show? Think so…” Gabriel scoffed, tossing a caramel candy into his mouth, and Sam gazed at the girl wearily.

“Hey- you lost or somethin’?” he asked, giving her a reassuringly kind smile.

She just turned, looking overjoyed and exuberant as she stared up at the tall, floppy-haired man.

“I’m not lost… I’m your new boss, silly!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go :D Hope you're all enjoying the suspense!! x


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a warning, this chapter is very graphic and very emotional. Just a heads up. :) x

The news came as a shock to the entire camp. In fact, they scoffed at the idea.

“Uh… _you_? Our new boss?” Gabriel laughed, “Sure, kid.”

“Gabe, maybe she’s confused,” Sam whispered, and turned back.

“What happened to your mom?” he asked, and Lilith rolled her eyes.

“Why does everyone keep asking me that?! She’s gone, okay? She’s not coming back.”

Sam frowned, and Dean came forward.

“Look, we’re not going to be ordered around by some underage demon chi-“

“Dean,” Cas muttered, pulling him back.

Lilith just smiled. “Oh, I think you will. You see, my mother bought this place from that mean old woman, and now, since my mother’s not around, I own it; I own you.”

Dean took a deep breath, and Abaddon shook her head.

“Well,” she sighed, “Guess that explains where Elsa went, huh?”

“Why the hell would she do that?!” Dean barked, "Sell to _them_?!"

Cas and Jimmy smoothed their hands up and down his arms.

“Money?” Benny offered.

“Fame?” Tessa suggested quietly.

“Who knows?” Gabriel muttered, tossing his hands up.

“Excuse me,” Lilith snapped, “I wasn't finished.”

Everyone turned to her with raised eyebrows, and she grinned at them. “My mother paid one hundred, _thousand_ dollars for you," she said animatedly, "From this moment on, you will address me properly, and do what I say whenever I say it. Understand?”

“Oh, I’ve had just about enough of this little brat,” Dean hissed, but Sam and Benny held him back as he took a step to act.

“I said, do you understand?!” Lilith asked more forcefully, and everyone reluctantly nodded.

She smiled sweetly, and ran to hug Dean tightly. “You know, we’ll get along just fine," she said to them, "I’m different too. I’m a freak too, in lots of ways!”

Dean scoffed, prying her off of him. “In what world?”

Lilith suddenly scowled at him. “You’ll see. You’ll all see. People will be coming from far away to hear me sing. _I’ll_ be the new opening act!”

Just as she was turning on her heel to walk further into the camp, she hesitated.

“Oh… where’d that woman with the beard go? She was fascinating.”

Dean clenched his jaw, and tried not to shout profanities as the little girl skipped away.

“Just relax,” Cas whispered to him, twining their fingers together, “we’ll find a way to get past this. We always do.”

“He’s right,” Abaddon growled, “We'll get rid of her. But until then, we’ve gotta put up with her, and pretend we worship the ground she walks on. Until we have a plan, of course.”

“I sure hope whatever we’re planning works,” Tessa said softly, chewing her lip nervously.

“Why does she give you such a bad case of the heebies, Tess?” Benny asked, wrapping her in a bear hug, “You’ve got nothin’ to worry about. Not with us around.”

Tessa didn’t answer.

-0-0-0-

Later in the day, everyone had resumed their fairly regular activities. Dean and Benny had gone off to hunt, Gabriel was watching as Sam climbed the Ferris Wheel for exercise, Abaddon was contemplating putting pretty platinum streaks to accentuate her red hair, and Tessa was taking a cooling dip in the river.

Cas and Jimmy sat alone on the steps of Dean’s trailer, looking around.

“Hey,” Jimmy said softly, “Um… you know when we were talking about trust and secrets and everything last night?”

Cas paused, looking at his brother wearily. “Yes...”

“Well… you said, ‘some people have lots of secrets.’ You sounded like you were speaking from personal experience...”

 “Maybe. What’s your point?” Cas said, cringing inwardly at how irritable he sounded.

“I just... I thought we didn’t keep anything from each other.”

Cas took a breath. Was he not allowed to have _anything_ to himself?

“Jimmy…”

“I know, Cas,” his brother suddenly said, and Cas turned his head slightly.

“You know what?”

Jimmy looked away, fighting back tears. “I know you want to cut me off. I know you want to get that surgery. I’ve known for… for a really long time.”

Cas was silent… he didn’t know what to say. He could lie, but Jimmy knew him too well.

“I did,” he finally admitted.

Jimmy let out a little strangled noise, and Cas’ heart broke a little.

“I would die for you, you know,” Jimmy mumbled, “Y-you know what? I've thought about it a lot. I want you to get the surgery. Why should you have to live like this, when I’m holding you back? I should just let you have a life. I’m being selfish, Cas-“

“Shut up.”

“What?”

“Shut up. There’s no way I’m getting that surgery.”

“What?”

“I don’t want it anymore.”

Jimmy shook his head, rubbing his temple. “You're lying. God, I’m sorry we ended up this way,” he said, letting a tear fall into his lap, and Cas sighed, looking back.

“I’m not.”

“W-what?”

“I’m not, Jimmy. Yes, I used to want that. More than anything, I just wanted to be with Dean, alone.”

Jimmy felt those words sting him.

“But, since then… I couldn’t imagine living without you. We’re the Novak twins… nobody can separate us,” he offered a smile, “Nobody can dare try.”

Jimmy smiled a little too, wiping his eyes.

-0-0-0-

“So, how are we gonna get rid of her?” Dean growled, swinging his axe in the forest.

“I don’t know, brother, but we’ll find a way,” Benny shrugged, keeping an eye out.

“That’s not makin’ me feel any better,” Dean huffed, and Benny smiled.

“She’s a little girl. How could she possibly do anything to us?”

Dean chuckled a little too, then shook his head. “Man, I wish you’d just bite her with those sharp teeth of yours and get it over with.”

Benny laughed. “I ain’t a vampire, Chief.”

Dean smirked. “Unfortunately.”

-0-0-0-

“Sam, what are we gonna dooo?” Gabriel whined as Sam pulled himself up on one of the Ferris Wheel bars.

Sam puffed out air as he hoisted himself up. “Be nice to her, I guess?”

“You kidding me?! It’s so weird without Elsa… this new ankle-biter’s smaller than _I_ am, and we're treating her like Queen Shit!”

Sam laughed. “Nobody’s smaller than you, Gabe.”

Gabriel grumbled. “Thanks, Samsquatch.”

Sam just picked him up and they walked off to the main tent together for some food. Just then, Abaddon came running out of her tent, dressed in a black bathrobe and a shower cap for hair die.

“I’ve got it!” she shouted, and everyone gathered around her in her trailer.

About an hour later, Lilith’s shrill little voice came shrieking out over a megaphone (wherever she had found that in the supplies cabin).

“EVERYONE TO THE STAGE! THIS IS A RUNTHROUGH!”

Everyone groaned. They had already done three of these in the past two days, and they all had pretty much memorized how this was going to go. Lilith sang a whole freaking one-person musical, and everyone else got their five minutes to shine at the end. Whoopee. She had even cut out a few people, claiming that Abaddon’s fire stunt was ‘boring.’ A woman being lit on fire. _Boring._

“HURRY _UP_!” she screamed, stomping her foot, “DON’T MAKE ME WAIT!”

She got up on stage when everyone was there, and cleared her throat, pointing to the lighting, where Abby was now working the spotlights. She hated this more than anything, but she knew this was it. This was their last stand.

“Ahem.”

Lilith began singing the opening to the critically acclaimed musical ‘Make A Wish’ that had been in New York two years before.

_Exciting… and new things…_

_Such as…_

_Such as!_

_Such as…._

_I wanna be good… good n bad…_

_The life that I lead_

_Makes me good and sad_

_Just sittin’ and waitin’_

_It’s very frustratin’_

_Good n bad._

_I want to be good…_

_Good and nice…_

_I wanna be h-“_

She stopped abruptly, and seethed at the lighting booth.

“I TOLD you! It’s supposed to be BLUE during the opening, and pink at the NEXT overture! Do you know anything about performing?!”

Abaddon held her smile.

“Sorry, honey. Shall I try again?”

“Get it _right_ ,” she snapped, and Abaddon rolled her eyes as Tessa began playing the music again on the piano.

 Four run-throughs and too much condescension later, Dean finally exploded.

“Enough. Enough!” he yelled, and Lilith stared at him. She came down off of the stage, and everyone crowded around her as Dean fired off.

“We’re not gonna be treated like shit by a prissy, spoiled little girl. Now I don’t know what you did to your mommy, but you can go run along home to her now if she's still kickin', ‘cause you sure as hell aren’t performing here!”

Lilith stuttered, and her nostrils flared. “I-It's my show! I'll cut you out of it!”

“Go ahead sugar,” Benny said, “We quit.”

Lilith took a step back, and fumed, falling onto the ground and taking a tantrum. Dean just watched as she pounded her fists against the ground, and rolled his eyes.

“Cas, Jimmy, come on,” Dean muttered, putting his arm around them, “Let’s go for food, get outta this place for a while. I can’t be around that girl anymore.”

“Agreed,” Cas and Jimmy said at the same time, which inspired some laughter among the others. They opted to stay at the camp, and keep track of how long it took for Lilith to beat it out of there; they had surely intimidated her to leave well enough.

Just before leaving the tent, Abaddon stopped.

“Oh, and one more thing, sugarplum?” she added sweetly, looming over her, “You’re the most _boring_ one of us all.”

Lilith watched as everyone left, and laid there, feeling humiliated and angry and empty and _vengeful_.

“I’ll show you,” she whispered to herself brokenly, “You silly goose.”

-0-0-0-

 “Alright, see ya later kids,” Dean said, clapping Benny and Sam on the back, “Get rid of that girl. It’s what mom would have wanted, to preserve the old ways of the show.”

“You got it, brother,” Benny said, smiling back wistfully. Gabriel gave a little wave, and Dean left with his two boyfriends to head into town for a nice late lunch date. Maybe they would try for someplace classy this time, if they could.  They headed off to town, and managed to score back booths at a fancy enough restaurant. Of course they weren't let into the nicest ones, and this one sure gave them a hard time (claiming that they were on a waiting list of 15 when really there was only 3 people waiting), but they got in due to Dean's sheer tenacity. And, well, when he was hungry, there was no stopping him.

They sat down, and Dean took their hands.

"Hey... I just wanted to say... thanks. For stickin' with me."

Cas and Jimmy looked confused. "Why wouldn't we?"

Dean considered this. Yeah, this was their first relationship and they hadn't really had the opportunity to witness others, so he guessed they would feel that way. But Dean still felt bad.

"I just... put you through so much. My mood's up, it's down, and sometimes I feel like I'm on the rag, even though, thankfully, I don't get a monthly."

Cas and Jimmy still looked confused, so Dean just smiled a little. "I just wanna say... I love you guys more than the world. And... I'm glad you found a home with us curiosities at the Freak Show."

"Well, you have our father to thank for that," Cas grumbled, "We wouldn't have run off and even met you when Elsa approached us if he hadn't been such a..."

" _'Douche-canoe'_ ," Jimmy grinned, and Dean let out a belly laugh.

"Yeah well, remind me to send him some flowers, won't ya?"

"We can't exactly do that," Jimmy grimaced, rubbing the back of his neck as he stared down at the salt and pepper shaker.

"I killed him," Cas explained bluntly.

Dean choked on a bout of laughter, and put his fist to his mouth. "That's... that's actually pretty badass, babe."

Cas found himself smiling.

A couple of hours later at the sideshow, in the big trailer she had claimed, Lilith found a supply of makeup, stage makeup Elsa used to use for the performances that she had left behind when she ran off. Lilith wiped her tears away with a shaky hand, and gleefully put on some rouge. She made her lips a little pinker, and also put on some blue eye shadow, primping her hair the way Missouri used to do it.

“There,” she smiled to her reflection, clicking her heels together, “Showtime.”

-0-0-0-

The light of day was now fading. Swelling clouds rolled in and everything were eerily quiet as Lilith skipped out of the trailer, to see Sam standing by a clothesline, hanging up some of his sheets.

Gabriel, who was sitting beside him on a step, rolled his eyes when he saw the girl, but Lilith didn’t mind in the least, no. Not when she had a fully loaded gun in her hand, that, as if in slow motion, she pulled out and aimed right at Sam’s forehead.

Gabriel couldn’t shout fast enough, and the little girl pulled the trigger, watching as the tall man fell to the ground in a growing pool of red. She then looked over to Gabriel, who finally got his limbs working to crawl behind one of the sheets and into a basket. He hid there, but unfortunately, the sunlight was still somewhat evident, and Lilith could see his shadow. The white sheet splattered with red as she pulled the trigger again.

Over in the main tent, where Benny was disassembling some props, he frowned, hearing the sound of gunshots travel. He got up to check, and saw Lilith standing at the entrance of the tent, covered in red.

“What’s goin-?” Benny began to ask, but couldn’t finish his sentence as Lilith once again pulled the trigger, smiling at the drop of the Cajun’s body and the splatter of his blood.

She then turned around, and went off looking for the others.

Abaddon wondered if she had heard gunshots, or if it was just some hunter or something in the nearby forest; her hearing wasn't the best... She decided to check anyway, just in case, and got up from the sofa where she was styling her hair. The redheaded woman walked out of her trailer, and the first thing she laid eyes on was the two bodies laying on the ground a few yards away.

She covered her mouth. _Sam and Gabriel…_

Suddenly, she heard a gun cock behind her back, and quickly whipped around to find Lilith. She kicked the girl before she could shoot, and tackled her down.

“I’ll kill you!” Abaddon screamed furiously as tears stung her eyes, but Lilith bit her hand hard, rolling back over to grab the gun. Evidently, Abaddon was not fast enough, and the grass was soon stained crimson after another echoing shot was fired.

Tessa knew what was happening. She had known something like this would happen for a long time, though she couldn’t possibly tell why. She just knew when she saw that girl that it wouldn’t end well for any of them.

She hurried into her closet, and covered her mouth, willing herself to stay silent in case that psychopath decided to skip on into the trailers too.

She must have waited at least two hours in there before Lilith realized she was missing one freak. Her horror was confirmed as she heard the door click open, and a sing-song voice trilled, “Come out, come out!”

Tessa waited in silence, and heard something else.

“Hide and seek is fun, but I’m really not in the mood right now.”

She squeezed her eyes shut, and the creaking of the footsteps stopped. Tessa knew she was done for; she knew it. Lilith would open the closet door, and _bang_ \- there’d be nothing left of the Kansas Freak Show, nothing but a footnote in history, maybe.

She waited for it, and waited, until she heard the faint noise of a motorcycle engine roar as it pulled into the camp.

 _No,_ she thought desperately, as if someone could hear her, _Dean, leave… run with Cas and Jimmy… please, no…_

“Yay!” she heard Lilith cry, “Oh, they’re home!”

Tessa cried quietly as she waited, praying with all of her heart that nothing would happen to them as well. When she was sure Lilith had left her trailer, she ran out of the closet, stumbling out the back way and running to the main tent as stealthily as she could.

Outside, Dean got off of his motorcycle, helping Cas and Jimmy off too. They shared a kiss, and Dean chuckled. “Can’t wait to get you two to bed tonight…”

Cas and Jimmy giggled, and Jimmy looked around. “Geez, where is everybody?!” he asked.

“Dead,” came a nonchalant voice, and Dean turned to find Lilith standing there. Cas and Jimmy stood beside Dean, frowning.

“What?” Cas asked, frowning. Jimmy touched his brother’s arm, grabbing for his hand. Cas took it, then clung to Dean’s arm with his other. 

“I killed them,” the girl shrugged, “And now I’m going to kill you.”

Dean didn’t know whether to run or just stand there. His mind couldn’t process any of what was just said; dead? Did she say they were… _dead?_

“No, no, that can’t be right,” Dean stuttered, “They… they had a…”

And then he saw the little silver gun, and he felt sick to his stomach.

“Cas, Jimmy,” he rasped, “Run.” The twins stuck to him like glue, until Dean physically pushed them off and tackled Lilith. The gun went off, but Cas and Jimmy had to run before they could see who took the bullet, or if anyone did at all.

They ran, until they made it to the show tent, where they found body after body piled and arranged on stage in some sort of horrific shrine of their friends.  

Jimmy started to cry, and Cas felt him start to give up.

 _No,_ he thought to his twin, baring his teeth, _follow me._

Suddenly, they were startled as someone grabbed their shoulder; they thought it was Lilith, but it was someone else.

“Tessa!” they said, “Oh god… what happened?”

“Sh-she just… started shooting everyone,” Tessa sobbed, “I hid… but I should be dead too. I should have died with my them all..."

“No, no, you’re going to be okay,” Jimmy said, taking her arm, “Just stay with us.”

“W-where’s Dean?” the brunette woman asked shakily, and Cas set his lips in a firm line.

“Hopefully he's alright. We heard the gun go off, but we don’t know who took the bullet.”

Tessa crashed forward, and sobbed into their shirt, until they took her hand again. “We have to settle this. We have to get our revenge, Tessa.”

Tessa nodded, and followed as they went out back, trying to find something in the prop room.

“Perfect,” Cas said, and he and Jimmy smiled at each other in agreement as they took out the big clear box.

Outside, Dean held Lilith down.

“Wasted your last bullet,” he tutted, “That’s a shame. I’da sure enjoyed putting it between your eyes. How do you even know how to use a gun, anyway? What are you… eight?”

Lilith looked up at him, squirming around. “I hate you,” she hissed, and Dean squeezed her wrists tighter.

“Yeah? Save it sweetheart, you’re gonna hate me even more when we’re through with you. That is... if you can still breathe.”

Then he slung her over his shoulder, kicking and screaming, and brought her to the stage tent.

Cas, Jimmy, and Tessa were setting up the glass box, and Tessa let out a relieved, "Oh, thank god!" when she saw Dean. She ran down and hugged him, Dean wrapping his arms around her tightly, and she breathed into his shoulder.

“Tess, you okay?” Dean asked protectively, and she nodded, face wet.

“Sorry,” she muttered, trying to dab out the tears she had wiped on his shirt.

“Hey,” Dean said, tilting her chin up, “At least it’s not blood.”

Cas and Jimmy opened the lid of the box, and went over to grab the water hose that ran from the river. They dragged it in, and put it through the top.

Dean looked up at them, and they nodded, so he grabbed Lilith again, dragging her to the stage where their final show would most certainly go on.

She protested one last time, before Dean threw her into the clear box, watching as she pounded on the four walls.

Tessa did the honours of starting the water up, and it began pouring into the box in gushing splashes.

Lilith stomped her foot. “You’re ruining my _dress_! Do you know how much this dress cost? And my hair, you’re ruining my hair too, you meanies!”

Dean growled at her as he stepped up.

“Nobody cares what you have to say. Save your breath- you’ll need it soon.”

Lilith’s face was red with anger.

“Let me out! Let me out, let me out!” she screamed, but Dean, Tessa, Cas, and Jimmy all stood back, smiling as they watched the box fill up.

The girl decided to try one more tactic, turning to the twins.

“Please… please let me out,” she tried, batting her eyelashes at them, “I don’t want to die... please?”

Cas clenched his jaw, but before he could answer, Jimmy did, surprisingly.

“You killed my friends. You killed my family, and you’re asking for forgiveness?! You killed everyone we HAD in this goddamn world save two, and you want us to TAKE PITY ON YOU?!” he shouted, and shook his head.

“I hope you rot in hell, you heartless bitch.”

Dean wrapped an arm around their waist, and nodded firmly. “What he said.”

The three watched intently from front row seats as Lilith pounded and screamed and fussed and clawed, until all they heard was,

“I hate you, I hate you, YOU _SILLY_ -“

But the water consumed the last of that phrase.

They sat there, watching.

“Good show,” Tessa muttered, eyes narrowed and unfeeling.

“A damn good show,” Dean nodded, and Cas and Jimmy smiled, resting their heads on Dean’s shoulder as they all sat in dazed silence.


	11. Epilogue

** FIVE YEARS LATER, CHRISTMAS EVE **

Dean sat on the couch, drinking from a chilled beer bottle. He watched the TV, flicking through channels. He came across a face that he particularly remembered, and shook his head as the all-famed Elsa Mars hour began, for the eagerly awaited holiday special.

“If only they’d do an exposé on _her_ ,” he muttered to himself, "Ask her what the hell she did before she got on this god-awful show."

 Cas popped his head around the corner from the kitchen, stirring some mashed potatoes.

“Did you say something, honey?”

“Nah, nothing,” Dean said, sighing as he looked over to his husband, "Just talkin' to myself again."

Down in the busy streets, a few blocks away coincidentally, Tessa stood with her husband and two children, stopping at the small, black and white TV displayed in the department store window.

She shook her head, and her husband came up to her, brushing snow off of her shoulder.

“Everything alright, baby?”

She took a moment, composed herself, then smiled back at him. “Peachy, love. Let’s go home, okay?”

Back at Dean and Cas and Jimmy’s, the twins looked closer at the television screen.

“Is that Elsa?” Jimmy asked, screwing up his face.

“The one and only,” Dean said bitterly, and the two came over, taking the flicker from Dean and shutting the screen off.

“That’s one show we’re tired of seeing,” he muttered, and Dean caught his hand as they started to walk back.

“You know something?” he asked playfully, and Cas narrowed his eyes in an equally playful manner.

“What?”

“You’re sexy.”

“Well, you married us, I'd hope you think that,” Cas retorted sassily.

“Not officially married,” Dean reminded them.

“Officially enough,” Cas whispered, sitting down beside Dean as he and Jimmy leaned over to kiss him.

That night, after making love before bed, Dean took the needle off of The Ronettes record that was playing in the bedroom of the apartment they were renting. Dean worked as an honest mechanic now, since none were the wiser of what he had in his pants; he still gave Cas and Jimmy a private show from time to time though, and those nights were always the best kinds of happy endings.

 He made enough to pay the landlord off to "let homosexuals stay there" as the guy put it, let alone ones that looked like Cas and Jimmy.

They hoped times would get better for them, but for now, they were comfortable with each other’s simple company in the safety of their own apartment. Occasionally, on some nights, Dean could even sneak the twins into the movies to see a Grace Kelly picture, if they were lucky. Jimmy loved those dates the best.

Before bed every night, Dean always said goodnight to them, and then sent a silent little nod to his mother, wherever she was now. Ellen would be happy that Dean was happy, and even though it still hurt to think of her as gone, Dean took some small comfort in that and what she did leave behind.

He also missed his friends. It had been years since the legendary Kansas Freak Show Massacre, and it still felt like yesterday he could hear their voices and their laughter.

He settled in, listening to the soft, sweet noises of Cas and Jimmy in their sleep, and drifted off.

-0-0-0-

_“ALRIGHT, PLACES, PLACES EVERYONE!”_

_“LIGHTS?”_

_“READY!”_

_“PLACES, PLACES! THE SHOW’S ABOUT TO START!”_

_Dean watched in transfixion and, frankly, disbelief, as the old sideshow came to life around him._

_There was Abaddon, putting on her hair cap and fastening the straps around her wrist bindings, all the while fussing over her lips…_

_There was sassy little Gabriel, being swooped up into the big arms of…_

_Sam! Sam was there, holding Gabe and laughing, teasing Gabriel by touching the ceiling beams of the stage. There was Benny, practicing his hisses and growls for the show, even though he wouldn’t hurt a fly in real life. And there…_

_There was Ellen._

_There was his mother._

_“Dean!” she suddenly called, “Well now, it’s good to see you!”_

_Dean stood, paralyzed. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of staring in disbelief, he found his voice to question his one recurring thought._

_“Am I…?” he whispered._

_“Dead?” Benny finished, chuckling. “No, brother. This is a dream of yours. We just wanted to check up on you, show you we were doin' alright.”_

_“Yeah,” Sam grinned, “We missed you.”_

_Dean gulped, and looked around. “Man, I haven’t seen this place in… years.”_

_Abaddon came over, and hugged him. "Or us in years. You know what my biggest regret was?"_

_Dean hesitated. "What?"_

_"Not getting it on with you, you sexy thing. But it looks like it worked out for the best- we're all so happy for you and the boys."_

_"Yeah," Gabriel chimed in, "Even though we wish we could be there to bug you."_

_"Gabe," Sam scolded, though not without a hint of fondness. "We sure are glad you're okay, Dean," the tall man went on, grinning, "You deserve it."_

_Everyone cleared, and Ellen came forward, centre stage._

_"Hun, I miss you. More than the world. But I'm so proud."_

_Dean looked down. "Why'd you leave like that?" he asked, and Ellen brought a hand to his cheek._

_"There are some things that should just be left unsaid. Just get back to your boys, and give 'em my love, okay?"_

_Dean smiled a little, and Ellen turned._

_"Hey Dean! Behave yourself, you hear me?!"_

_"She means it," Gabe muttered, and Ellen smirked as Dean nodded._

_"Hey... you wanna perform one last time?" Abaddon asked suddenly, and Dean smiled a little, nostalgia kicking in and overwhelming the strangeness of this vision._

_"Yeah... hell yeah."_

So he got up on stage. The curtains were pulled back. The music started. The audience gasped.

And the show was a hit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! This has been super fun to write :) xx


End file.
